The Magic Charm
by blueskywillow
Summary: Lily and James haven't seen each other for a few years and when they run in to each other again things turn passionate. What happens when James has to leave? Will they meet again? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my other stories! Thank you all it really means a lot!

I shouldn't really be writing this because I have exams that I should be studying for! 

But what the heck! Please Read and Review!

****

Disclaimer: I wish Harry Potter and all things surrounding it were my creation, but it isn't! So I just got to dream!

****

The Magic Charm

****

Chapter 1

~*~*~

Lily smiled as she walked through the bar. Her green eyes sparkled with life and her silky smooth auburn flowed down her back as she pulled it out of the neat bun it had been in. Lily Evans was twenty-one years of age and was currently studying Wizard Law at Benocot University. Benocot was a very prestigious university known for it's excellence in furthering the education for young Wizards and Witches. 

In order for Lily to get through this education she had to work at a nightclub. She didn't mind working in it because she met nice people. But it was quiet ironic that she worked there because it was a muggle club with a magical name. Lily had warmed to it straight away.

She smiled at Kelly the owner of the bar who was watching her walk through the crowd of people to the back room. Kelly was in her late twenties early thirties with chestnut brown hair. Lily walked into the room and took of her jacket and hung it onto a hook that had her name above it. Kelly followed her. Her brown hair was put up into a high ponytail. Even though she looked very innocent, Lily knew that the woman could very easily throw a three hundred-pound guy out onto the street if need be. Kelly leaned against the doorframe and clucked her tongue.

"You're late." Kelly said as she folded her arms. Lily looked at her watch and noticed that it was ten minutes past nine. She looked apologetically at Kelly.

"I'm sorry but the train was delayed." Lily said as she looked through her bag for some perfume.

"Lily I don't care for excuses." Kelly said disapprovingly. Lily found some perfume and sprayed herself with it.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing." Kelly said curtly as she turned back into the nightclub area. Lily rolled her eyes and got changed into her uniform then lift the small room. The bar was quickly filling considering it had only opened at nine. Lily lifted the part of the bar and walked through to the other side and walked towards a customer and served him. She looked around her to notice that Philippe and Mandy was working but the other girl who was supposed to wasn't. In her place was obviously a new girl. The girl was small and had short blonde hair that just went past her ears. She looked at Kelly who was currently shaking a cocktail mixer.

"Hey Kelly, where's Tammy?" Lily called.

"She quit. That's Tiffany. Hey Tiffany meet Lily." Kelly called. Tiffany gave Lily a nervous smile and Lily just smiled back. Philippe brushed past her as he reached for the vodka bottle. He was tall with tanned skin and had dark hair and dark eyes. He was very handsome but he wasn't Lily's type. He was gay. Lily almost screamed at him when she found out, but he was like a loveable big brother to her now.

"How long has the new girl been here?" Lily asked him curiously.

"She's only new in tonight. You missed the screaming match Tam and Kel had last night." Philippe chuckled. "Tammy walked out. So Kelly had to replace her quickly because there is a bachelor party in tonight." Philippe said with a grin.

"Ten bucks says they're straight." Lily laughed.

"You're on." Philippe laughed in his American accent. There was a smash and they turned round to see that Tiffany had broken one of the glasses. Lily shook her head and tried to stifle her laughter. As the night went on the crowd became larger and Tiffany had broken more glasses. Lily and Philippe were currently dancing against one another as they poured drinks for the customers. Lily laughed as Philippe did a raunchy move on her then grabbed her ass for extra effect. Lily slapped his arm playfully as he wiggled his eyebrows at the customers who in return laughed. Lily handed the drink over to the customer who handed over the money. As Lily put it in the till another customer shouted for an order. They had wanted a plain larger. As Lily pulled the pint she was to busy concentrating on the drink to see the figure who had asked for it.

"So what brings Hogwarts Head Girl into an eccentric establishment like this?" A deep voice said to her. Lily looked up from her the drink and smiled at her old school friend. She handed the pint over to him and took his money.

"What brings Hogwarts Head Boy into an eccentric establishment like this?" Lily mocked with a grin. The guy in front of her was none other than James Potter. He hadn't changed a bit, he was still as handsome as ever and he probably still knew it. His hair was still messy and he still wore the black wire framed glasses that covered his hazel eyes.

"Bachelor Party." James smiled.

"I thought you said you were going to wait for me forever?" Lily laughed as she served another costumer.

"I still am. It's a mate of mine from work." James said. Lily looked at him.

"Is he gay?" Lily asked curiously. James cocked his head at her.

"I don't think Tracey would like her fiance to turn out gay." James laughed. Lily turned to Philippe who was helping Tiffany out.

"Hey Philippe you owe me ten bucks." Lily laughed. Philippe looked at her and sighed. He walked over to her and handed her the money.

"A guy can dream." Philippe laughed.

"Philippe this is James, a friend of mine from school. James this is Philippe." Lily introduced. The two shook hands and greeted each other. There was another smash and Philippe closed his eyes.

"Lily whisk me away to a tropical island please." Philippe said as he walked back over to Tiffany to help her out.

"Haiti is just calling our names Philippe." Lily laughed. She then turned back to James. "So who else is here? Anyone I know?" Lily asked curiously as she cleaned the bar surface.

"Sirius has taken residence on the dance floor and Remus is chatting up the other barmaid." James laughed as he watched Remus talk to Mandy. Mandy had curly blonde hair and had blue eyes. Like Lily she wore a black cotton halter neck with 'Magic Charm' written across the front and a short black skirt with Magic written across the ass.

"That would be Mandy." Lily smiled. She turned to Kelly who was dealing with a customer. "Kelly, I'm taking my break." Lily shouted. Kelly nodded at her and Lily lifted the bar flap and moved to the other side of the bar. She grabbed a hold of James' hand and led him towards the dance floor in search of Sirius. She found him in the middle of a group of girls. She pushed her way through them.

"Sirius what would your wife think of this?" Lily shouted. She turned to the girls. "She is on her deathbed whilst he gallivants around the country." Lily said in mock sadness. The girls looked disgustedly at Sirius then walked away. Lily turned to Sirius and smiled. He glared at her. "Got ya back for telling everyone that I was pregnant with Severus Snape's child." Lily laughed as she hugged him.

"Well it looks like I'm just going to have to shag you tonight." Sirius said in a mock sad expression. Lily looked at him.

"Sorry hun I have a queue. If you come back in about... six months I just might be able to squeeze you in." Lily chuckled.

"That's a date." Sirius grinned. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. Lily turned round to James but seen that he was talking with some guy. She turned back to Sirius.

"What're you doing here?" Sirius asked putting his hands on her waist. 

"Working." Lily said as she pointed to her top but Sirius seemed to be looking at other things. Lily rolled her eyes and put a finger under his chin and made him look into her eyes.

"I'm up here, Black." Lily chuckled.

"Sorry babe, but it has been a long tome since I seen ya. I just want to remember you in that cute little outfit." Sirius said grinning. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled playfully.

"I bet there is another image of me you would like to see." Lily whispered huskily into his ear. Sirius looked at her with a grin.

"Oh you know there is. But I'll just have to keep dreaming won't I?" Sirius laughed. Lily laughed also.

"Ah you caught me out." Lily smiled. "So how's things?" Lily asked as she looked back round at James who was now surrounded by a few girls. Sirius noticed Lily looking at James.

"Good. James and I are Aurors now." Sirius said, Lily didn't seem to be paying attention. "He's single." Sirius said, this made Lily look at him.

"Who?" Lily asked dubiously. Sirius cocked his head and grinned.

"Prongs. He and Kristi broke up a while after school ended." Sirius said. Kristi Marx had been James's girlfriend during his seventh year. Lily had hated the girl because the pair had competed for almost anything. The secret competition, however, had been James. Lily knew the only reason why Kristi had gone after him was because she knew Lily had liked him. Lily was sure that James had never really liked her. He had only dated her because it would make his parents happy, Kristi had come from a pureblood family who had been very good friends with the Potters. James had told Lily that he had resented ever asking her out. He had told her this during a drunken 'study' session. This was also when the pair had their first kiss together but things couldn't go any further, they led different paths.

"What a shame." Lily said trying to sound sympathetic. Sirius laughed.

"Yeah right. You hated the bitch as much as I did." Sirius smiled. Lily laughed and shrugged.

"Well Sirius it was nice seeing you again but I better get back to work." Lily said as she kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"When you get back to England owl me and we'll meet up." Sirius winked. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes as she walked away from him. She lifted the bar flap and began serving the customers again. She swayed her hips in time to the music as she mixed a cocktail. She felt hands on her hips and smiled as Philippe danced behind her. She handed over the cocktail and received the money from the customer. After she put in the till she started dancing with Philippe. The customers beside the bar cheered and laughed as Lily and Philippe laughed and danced closely. They stopped dancing when the song ended and was met with tremendous applause. Lily smiled and went to a customer and took the woman's order. Tiffany came up beside Lily and scooped some ice into a glass

"Umm Lily I don't want to seem rude but umm are you and Philippe you know umm together?" Tiffany asked, as she looked at the ground timidly in her seemingly posh American accent. Lily looked at her and busted out laughing.

"No, I wish though but he's gay." Lily said as she was doubled laughing. Tiffany smiled.

"I feel like an idiot now. I just wondered because of the way you guys were dancing." Tiffany shrugged. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"We only do that because it gives us extra tips." Lily whispered with a smile.

"Oh." Tiffany smiled. She then noticed that somebody was staring right at Lily. "Umm Lily, some guy is staring right at you." Lily looked at Tiffany.

"Messy black hair?" Lily asked hopefully. Tiffany nodded. Lily smiled. "He's an old friend. Hopefully to be something else by the end of the night." Lily winked then went back to work. A while later Lily and Mandy were laughing and talking with a customer when the DJ called out through the speakers.

"This next song is dedicated to our very own heavenly goddess, Lily Evans. Guys be warned because it will take more than a prayer to get with her." The DJ called. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes as the DJ put on a Madonna classic 'Like a Prayer'. This was Lily's all time favourite song especially the remix version. Just then James walked up to the bar and indicated for her to go over to him. Lily smiled as she walked up to him.

"What can I do you for?" Lily asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"We're leaving. The guys want to take the groom across town to some club." James shouted over the music. Lily looked crestfallen but hid it with a smile.

"Well I'll owl you when I get back to Britain." Lily said with a nod of her head. James looked at her for a moment and inched over the bar a little towards her, Lily moved towards him.

"I want to see you before I go." James whispered into her ear. Lily smiled.

"When do you leave?" She asked huskily into her ear.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Replied James. Lily pulled back and winced.

"I have classes all afternoon." Lily said. James smiled his heart-stopping smile.

"Well what time does your shift end here?" He asked curiously. Lily looked at him oddly.

"Two, why?" She asked leaning towards him once again.

"I'll meet you outside then at two." He replied with a grin. Lily chuckled.

"Okay then." She said with a smile. "See you then." And with one last charming smile James was gone. Lily smiled to herself as Kelly came up to her.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked wryly. Lily smiled at her known the less.

"Not a thing." Lily said as she continued with her work. 

A few hours later.

Lily waved to Mick the bouncer as she walked away from the club. She was wearing a pair of flared jeans and a black strap top, her jacket hanging around her waist. She stopped and smiled as she seen the messy haired figure leaning up against the wall opposite the club.

"Hey." She smiled as she adjusted the strap of her bag, which had her work clothes inside.

"Hi." James smiled as he walked towards her.

"So what do you want to do?" Lily asked.

"What every guys wants to do at two o'clock on the morning." James said with a mischievous grin. Lily folded her arms and gave him a questionable grin. "Breakfast, of course." James smiled. Lily laughed then took his outstretched arm and looped her arm around it.

"Okay. I know this great little all night cafe just around the corner." Lily smiled as she walked towards. A few minutes later they were sitting in a small cafe just having ordered.

"So what's it like living in the great Big Apple?" James asked with a smile. Lily shrugged.

"It's okay but it's not home." Lily said with a pensive look.

"Do you miss England?" James asked her as he watched her charily. She was very beautiful and had that natural glow about her. James remembered the times they both had long deep and meaningful conversation in the Head Lounge. He wished he hadn't spent the time he did with Kristi, that time could've been spent getting to know Lily a lot better than he already knew her.

"I guess. I mean I certainly don't miss the rain or the coldness - even though New York is probably worse with unpredictable weather." Lily chuckled. "But I miss my friends I guess. I haven't seen Hestia in three years. We keep in touch through Owl but it just isn't the same." Lily said with a sad smile.

"Hestia is training to be an Unspeakable isn't she?" James asked.

"Yeah, she seems to love it." Lily said. "What about you? I hear you're an Auror now. What about wanting to become a broom racer?" Lily asked with a chuckle.

"Ahh that didn't work out I am afraid. Sirius was to scared to become an Auror by himself." Lily laughed.

"Oh I'm sure of it." She said grinning. The night continued like this. Two old friends laughing and joking about old times and present days. A while later the two were standing outside James's hotel room.

"I had a great night, James. Thanks." Lily said with a smile.

"My pleasure. It was great seeing you again. It was almost like old times." James said as he leaned against the wall. Lily looked at her watch; it was 3:50.

"It's getting late." Lily said.

"Yeah." James said. Then he did something, which took Lily very much by surprise. He kissed her. Lily was in shock at first but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They stood there for what seemed like forever until James pulled away and looked down at Lily. Lily looked back up at him breathless.

"Do that again." Lily whispered. James happily obliged. Lily was the one to pull away this time. James nuzzled at her neck as she spoke. "Don't you think we should move this somewhere else?" Lily said with her eyes closed. James pulled away from her and grinned.

"Whatever the lady wants." James said as he took out his keys and led Lily inside. The room was large and had a king-size double bed against the far wall and a table and a wardrobe were against another. Lily didn't pay any attention to her surroundings as she was too occupied kissing James.

~*~

The next morning Lily slowly opened her eyes to the bright sun shining through the window. She pulled the white sheets around her naked body and snuggled into the figure beside her. Hold on - Lily opened her eyes to look at her surroundings then she remembered the night before - or to put correctly a few hours ago. Lily smiled as the strong figure pulled her closer to him.

"Hmm good morning." James said sleepily. Lily smiled up at him.

"It is indeed. What time is it?" She asked curiously. James looked at the alarm.

"It's just gone past nine." He said sleepily. Lily snuggled closer to him then suddenly sat up. James looked at her through sleepy eyes.

"Crap. I have class at ten. I got to go." She said as she got of the bed taking the covers with her leaving only a sheet for James.

"Do you really have to go?" James asked. Lily turned to him and smiled.

"Yes. This class is really important." Lily said as she put on her clothes. She stopped when she had her jeans and top on. She turned to James and smiled. "I had an amazing time James." She said. James sat up and smiled.

"So did I." He said. Lily leaned towards him and kissed him passionately then pulled away. She took a deep breath then opened her eyes.

"Have a save journey home." She said. James looked at the ground then looked back at Lily with a smile.

"When you get back to England you better owl me." James laughed. Lily smiled as she put on her jacket. James stood up and wrapped the sheets around his waist. He opened the door for her as she made her way out. She stopped and looked at him with a smile then kissed him one last time. James smiled at her as she walked away. Then he heard a whistle from the other end of the corridor; both he and Lily looked in that direction to see Sirius and Remus making their way towards them. James turned to Lily.

"James I am so sorry for waking you up but that information was very helpful. Have a safe journey, bye." Lily said quickly running off. James was just about to close the door when Sirius's hand stopped him.

"Just a minute there Prongsy, what was Evans doing here?" Sirius asked as he pushed open the door and walked into the room followed by Remus. James sighed then closed the door after the pair.

"She just wanted me to give something to umm Hestia, yeah Hestia." James said quickly.

"What her bra?" Remus asked with a smirk as he picked up a silky black bra from the ground. James went bright red and rubbed the back of his neck.

~*~*~

That was the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Read and Review

~*Eimear*~


	2. Chapter 2

I want to Thank everyone who has reviewed this so far!!!!! You guys are so kind!!!!! I'm sorry I haven't got this up sooner but I had exams to revise for. My last exam is tomorrow (Monday 15 June) Woohoo!!!!!

****

Disclaimer: I wish Harry Potter and all things surrounding it were my creation, but it isn't! So I just got to dream!

****

The Magic Charm

Chapter 2

*~*~*~

Three years Later.

"Jury what is your verdict?" The judge asked. A representative of the jury stood up. The representative was a short round man with grey balding her.

"We find the defendant... not guilty." The man said. There was a great cheer from one side of the court. Lily stood up and smiled sweetly and shook the hands of the lawyers who had just lost to her. She then turned to her client. He was tall with an alluring demeanour and well kept brown hair.

"Congratulation Mr Kempton." Lily smiled as people swarmed around them.

"Thank you, Miss Evans. Without you I never would have been acquitted." Just then the man's wife and kids came running up to him and hugged him. When he pulled away from them he stood beaming.

"Will you come to dinner?" Mrs Kempton asked. She was a bit shorter than Lily with rosy cheeks and curly brown hair.

"I am afraid I can't. I have a meeting with the Minister." Lily said apologetically.

"Perhaps another time then." Mr Kempton said. Lily nodded. She noticed a member of the Daily Prophet snapping photographs of the now free man.

"You had better go meet the world Mr Kempton and I had better get going." Lily said as she shook hands with Mr and Mrs Kempton. Lily left the courtroom with one glance back to see the Kempton's looking very happy. Lily smiled to herself as she made her way through the building. The courtroom was part of the Ministry of Magic so Lily didn't have to go far for her meeting. On one of the many floors, Lily walked up to the receptionist and smiled. She was a small woman who looked to be in her mid forties.

"How can I help you dear?" The woman asked cheerily.

"I am Lily Evans. I am here for a meeting with the minister." Lily said with a smile.

"Oh of course dear. She is expecting you, just go on through." The woman said pointing to a door on her left. Lily smiled and nodded to the woman then knocked on the door. A faint 'Come in' was heard and Lily opened the door. The room was large with a big oak table and a high back leather chair. Mrs Bagnold, the Minister, was a tall powerful looking woman who seemed to be in her lat fifties. There was another figure in the room and Lily was shocked to see James, and he also seemed to be shocked to see her. The two figures were both standing.

"Welcome Miss Evans, please come in." The Minister said. Lily smiled at her and shook her outstretched hand.

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs Bagnold." Lily said politely.

"Oh please call me Millicent." She said kindly. Lily smiled and nodded her head. Lily shifted her eyes to James. He hadn't changed much since she last saw him, he did seem more handsome though than she remembered. Inwardly she giggled like a school girl. "This young man is James, James Potter." Mrs Bagnold said introducing the two. Lily smiled at James and shook his head.

"We've met." Lily said.

"Yes old friends." James said with a smile.

"That's good. Please take a seat." James and Lily did so as they took seats in front of her desk. Mrs Bagnold sat in the high backed chair. "I am sure you are wondering why I have asked you both here." James and Lily nodded their heads. "Due to the uprising of this new threat their are a lot of people turning to the Dark side. Miss Evans for your age you're one of the best lawyers in the country if not the world and we want you as part of our team." Mrs Bagnold said. Lily looked at her curiously.

"What have I got to with this recent uprising?" Lily asked voicing her thoughts.

"Well Miss Evans you have come highly recommended. We believe that with your ability we can finally put some of these death eaters in Azkaban. I have watched you in court and I can see that you are a great fighter." Mrs Bagnold then looked at James. "You will be working alongside James. He will be heading up this operation along with Frank Longbottom. Miss Evans this operation is top secret and we hope you will join us." Mrs Bagnold said leaning forward on the desk and clasping her hands. Mrs Bagnold looked eagerly at Lily. Lily smiled at her.

"How big is my office?" Lily chuckled. Mrs Bagnold let out a sigh of relief.

"I hope that is a yes." Mrs Bagnold chuckled.

"Of course. I would do anything in my power to rid this world of Voldemort." Lily said seriously. The whole time during the conversation James kept his eyes focused on the wall behind Mrs Bagnold. He was shocked that he would be working alongside Lily again but also happy.

"Thank you Miss Evans." Mrs Bagnold said.

"If we are to be working together, please call me Lily." Lily chuckled. Mrs Bagnold nodded and smiled.

"All we have to do now is draw up the legal work." Mrs Bagnold said as she stood up. Lily and James followed him. She walked out of the door and into the corridor. "Deirdre could I have those contracts for Miss Evans to sign?" She asked her secretary. She turned back to Lily and James. James then spoke for the first time throughout the meeting.

"Millicent I had better go. The Special Ops team are heading out in a few hours." He said as he looked at his watch.

"Of course James." Mrs Bagnold replied. James looked at Lily and give her a small nod before leaving. "Thank you Deirdre. Miss Evans come through to my office please." Mrs Bagnold directed. 

A while later Lily was being led to her new office by Deirdre. "You are beside Mr Potter so it will be easier to work together." Deirdre said as she showed Lily James's office door, which had his name on it. "This is your office." Deirdre said pointing at an oak door. Lily opened the door and stepped in. The room was large and had a large window looking out onto the streets of Magical London. In the middle of the room a large oak desk sat with a leather back chair - not as grand looking as the ministers though. There was cupboards along the left wall as well as an oak door and on the right wall there was another oak door.

"Where do those doors lead to?" Lily asked curiously as she walked around the room.

"The left door leads to your own bathroom and right door leads into Mr Potter's office. Now here is your clearance badge. This will give you access to all the files in the Ministry." Deirdre said as she handed Lily a white piece of laminated card with a bar code on it. "You and Mr Potter share a secretary, she is Melinda Price. If you need her just press your wand to this button on your desk." Deirdre said as she pointed at a green button on Lily's oak desk. She then pointed at the light blue button. "This button will get you in contact with Mr Potter and the red button will get you in contact with the Minister herself." Lily smiled in understanding. Deirdre then left Lily's office. Lily took a moment to look around her and smiled happily. This was all hers. She had worked so hard to get to this point in her career and now she had. She was in the big leagues now fighting against evil. Lily finally felt content with herself as she sat herself on her leather chair and set her feet on the table. Her parents would have been proud to see her now. There was a knock on her door, and it opened to reveal a smiling James. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Comfortable?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Well I could do with a foot message, if you're offering?" Lily said with a grin.

"If I was offering." James laughed. He sat on her desk and faced her. "You didn't owl." He said with a smirk. Lily shrugged.

"If you really wanted me that badly you would've owled." Lily grinned.

"You're right." James mischievously. Lily took her feet of the table and swatted him playfully. She then sighed happily and looked around her office.

"There is only a door between our offices." Lily said. James nodded.

"I know. You're bathroom is better than mine." James chuckled as did Lily. "This just means I can't have sex with the secretary in my office now." James laughed. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been in your office?" Lily asked curiously.

"Two days." James replied.

"Oh yeah I was supposed to meet with Mrs Bagnold two days ago but the trial ran a bit late." Lily said as she stood up and started to walk around the room. James followed her with his eyes.

"I didn't know it was you I was going to be working with. I didn't even know until you stepped through the door this afternoon." James said.

"Disappointed?" Lily asked with a smile as she opened a few of the cupboards.

"Yeah I was hoping for some busty blonde." James joked. Lily's mouth dropped but she couldn't hide the smirk. She then crossed her arms.

"You weren't complaining before." Lily said with a naughty grin. James got of the table and laughed.

"I was wondering when this would come up." He said smiling.

"Well it was only a one time thing so we don't have anything to worry about cause it won't happen again." Lily said as James took a step towards her.

"Yeah a one time thing. It was fun though." James said. Lily bit her lip as James came closer to her.

"Yeah it was. Too bad it can't happen again." Lily said with a smile. James was barely a few inches from her.

"Too bad." James said in his husky voice. He then closed the gap between their mouths and kissed her passionately. Lily ran her hands through his already messed her, as James ran his hands up and down her back. A high pitched giggle interrupted them. It was coming from outside the room. Lily and James looked at each other then away as they straightened themselves up. James opened the door and saw a blonde haired woman talking to Sirius. James and Lily stepped out of the room as Sirius chatted up the woman.

"You know Mel you have very pretty eyes." Sirius said. The woman giggled.

"Oh Sirius that is so lame." Lily said in a bored voice. Sirius looked up and grinned at Lily, he then looked at James and started laughing.

"Come to pick up your bra Lily. You're a few years late, I don't think James has it anymore." Sirius kept on laughing as the blonde woman looked on curiously.

"You haven't grown up at all have you?" Lily asked with a chuckle. Sirius shook his head then hugged Lily.

"So James this is your office." Sirius said as he walked into Lily's office. "What were you and Lily doing in here?" Sirius smirked. James rolled his eyes.

"This is Lily's office actually." James said. Sirius looked at the pair interestedly.

"You guys are working together then? This should be interesting." Sirius said with a grin. The blonde woman then came into the room.

"Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom is here." The woman said. James nodded.

"Oh yes, Lily this is Melinda. Melinda this is Lily Evans she will be working with me." James introduced. Lily and Melinda shook hands, then Melinda left the room. "Lily we need to have a meeting with Frank to go over some plans." James said to Lily, who nodded.

"I'll be off. I have a mission to be on. I'll see you tonight Prongs and bring Evans along. We can catch up." Sirius smiled. "No sex on the table you two." Sirius laughed as he left the room. James shook his head as Lily rolled her eyes.

"We better go." James said, Lily nodded and walked out of her room, James following.

Later that evening James was sitting in The Three Broomsticks with Remus. Remus was talking about something but James wasn't really paying attention, he was to busy staring at the door.

"Jenny gets angry just because I was late, I mean come on what is so important about being a bit late. Okay I was an hour late but that wasn't my fault it was-" Remus stopped when noticed James's wasn't listening. "James the girl of your dreams isn't going to walk through that door anytime soon so I would stop staring at it." Remus chuckled. James looked at him blankly.

"What?" He asked. Remus shook his head. Just then Sirius came through the door followed by Peter.

"Sorry we are late. Padfoot just had to stop and talk to some chicks." Peter said as he rolled his eyes and sat down. Sirius chuckled as he sat down beside his friends and signalled to the waitress for her to come over.

"What would you like?" Rosemerta the young waitress asked.

"What are you offering?" Sirius asked flirtatiously. Rosemerta grinned.

"Four beers please Rosie." Peter said as he shook his head. Rosemerta nodded, winked at Sirius then went to get there drinks. She came back a few minutes later with their drinks then went off to serve someone else.

"So where is she Prongsie?" Sirius asked with a smirk as he took a swig of his beer. Remus and Peter looked at James.

"Who is she?" Peter asked interestedly.

"Is she the reason why you have been staring at the door all night?" Remus asked with a chuckle. James went slightly red at the questioning.

"Bugger Off." James said warningly as he sipped his beer. The three boys roared with laughter. Just then two girls walked up to the.

"And what are you howling about?" Lily asked. Remus and Peter looked at Lily then laughed harder. She looked at James and Sirius. "What?" She asked curiously. James rolled his eyes as Lily and the other girl pulled up two chairs and moved in between Sirius and James. Sirius put his arm around the girl.

"You're looking good Hestia." Sirius said in a sexy voice and giving her a wink. Hestia Jones was Lily's best friend. She had creamy skin with coffee eyes and long black hair. She had a small mole on her left cheek.

"I'm not sleeping with you Black. Now get us a drink." Hestia said with a sickly sweet smile. Sirius rolled his eyes as he stood up to get Lily and her a drink.

"What brings you to this little establishment? I thought you were still pulling pints at The Magic Charm?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Thanks for reminding me of that place Remus." Lily said with a fake sour look. "I'm actually working in the ministry now." Lily said as Sirius came back with her and Hestia's drink.

"Guess who's she's working with Moony?" Sirius said with amusement.

"Who?" Remus asked curiously.

"Jamie boy." Sirius laughed. Remus looked at James, who had stayed quiet throughout the conversation.

"You guys are working together? There will be no work done." Remus said as he shook his head. Lily and James rolled their eyes.

"It won't be like our Hogwarts days. We won't be laughing and joking about like we did when we were Head Boy and Girl." Lily said as she took a drink form her glass.

"Yeah I'm sure you guys will be doing other things." Peter chuckled.

"So Sirius how did the mission go today?" James asked trying to change the subject.

"Alright." Sirius said with a shrug. "We bagged a few deatheaters. Nothing major."

"We would've got more if our informant hadn't given us some dodgy information." Hestia said with a shake of her head.

"You went too?" James asked curiously.

"Yeah ." Hestia said curtly. She didn't really want to talk about her work in a crowded pub.

"So did that guy make it down the aisle? The one whose bachelor party you guys were at when you came to New York." Lily clarified. The four boys started chuckling.

"Not exactly." James said.

"It seems James wasn't the only one to get lucky that night." Sirius chuckled. James rolled his eyes.

"Tracey showed up the next morning and caught her fiance, Rob, in bed with some other girl." Remus said.

"So that was the girl who was crying hysterically in the foyer of the Hotel?" Lily asked with a chuckle.

"She battered Rob black and blue." Sirius chuckled.

"I don't know what she was crying about. She was doing the exact same at her own party." Hestia said disagreeably.

"Who was she with?" Peter asked curiously.

"You guys are going to hurl when I tell you." Hestia said. They all urged her to go on. "None other than Snape." Hestia said shaking her head.

"Remember the time Hestia kneed him. Why did you do that anyway?" Sirius asked as he howled with laughter along with the others. Hestia grinned and started to tell him about how Snape had tried to curse her. Lily leaned over to James as her friend told the story. She looked around her, making sure nobody was listening.

"Did you get those documents?" Lily asked in a whisper. James nodded.

"Frank got me them. That man can get almost anything." James chuckled. Lily smiled.

"Good. They can help me with the legal contracts needed for the first mission." Lily said as she sipped her drink. James smiled at her.

"You really love your job don't you?" James said. Lily blushed but smiled.

"I guess I do. Well I had better I spent long enough getting to where I am today." Lily chuckled.

"Do you still keep in touch with your friends from America?" James asked before drinking his pint.

"I've kept in touch with Philippe. He is currently living it up in Barbados with his husband." Lily grinned. James choked on his pint.

"Husband?" James asked. Lily nodded.

"He got legally married about two years ago. I was his bridesmaid." Lily chuckled. "It was most certainly a crazy event." She said.

"I'm sure it was." James smiled. Lily looked round the table and noticed then most of their drinks were nearly empty.

"My round." Lily smiled as she stood up. "Same again?" She asked everyone. They all nodded. She then walked towards the bar, bumping into a few people as she went and ordered the drinks. As she waited a voice spoke behind her.

"Lily? How long has it been?" Lily turned round to see Kristi Marx smiling in an obvious fake way. Lily put on a fake smile also.

"Kristi. It's been forever." Lily replied. "So how've you been?" She asked.

"Married." Kristi said as she showed her wedding ring to Lily. "Daryl and I have been married for three years." Kristi said with smugness. "Little Alexander turned two last week." Kristi said with a haughty smile. "What about you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm a lawyer." Lily said intentionally leaving out the bit about working at the Ministry.

"Are you married?" Kristi asked looking at Lily's wedding ring finger but it was hidden. Lily was about to answer when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up to see James beside her.

"Honey you were taking so long, I got worried." James said. Lily looked at him oddly then caught on to what he was saying.

"Oh sorry sweetie. Why don't you take the drinks over and I'll be over in just a moment." Lily said to James. He smiled at her then kissed her cheek then took the drinks that had been sitting on the bar. "He's so wonderful." Lily said as she paid the bartender. She turned back to Kristi who had a look of pure shock on her face. "I don't know how you ever let him go. Though I must thank you for doing so. Since we've been together life has just been so ... perfect. Well I must go, can't keep him waiting." Lily said as she walked off. She chuckled as she seen James waiting for her at the table with a grin on her face.

"That felt good. I love getting one up on her." Lily said with a mischievous grin.

"What was she saying to you?" James asked.

"She was boasting about how she was married and had a kid." Lily said shaking her head. "God love that guy Daryl."

"He thinks there is nothing like her." Remus said butting into the conversation. "She's got him whipped." Remus said with a chuckle.

"I hated when I went out with her. I tried everything I could to end it with her but my Parents were adamant that I stay with her because of who her family were. They soon changed their tune when they met her." James chuckled.

"Did you see her face when you put your arm around Lily?" Hestia asked with a laugh. "I thought her eyes popped out of her head."

"It was all in the name of good pure ... revenge." James laughed before drinking his beer. They all laughed and joked for the rest of the night. James and Lily usually talking with the other. Hestia laughed and joked like old times with Remus, Peter and Sirius. The four of them were telling each other stories about their adventures in and out of Hogwarts; Hestia listening and not telling of course. Lily and James talked about things that were happening at the Ministry and other things like it.

"So Lily where are you living at nowadays?" Remus asked curiously after he had come back with the fifth round of drinks.

"Oh I'm staying with Hestia." Lily said with a chuckle. "But I'm looking for a place." The boys didn't quite understand why Lily was chuckling and Hestia was scowling.

"She is unbearable to live with." Hestia said with a shake of her head. "Do you know that she wakes up every morning at seven on the button. Blares the music, then makes loads of racket making breakfast." Hestia said before drinking from her glass. Lily was trying to stifle he laughter the whole time.

"Your walls are to thin." Lily chuckled. James let out a laugh.

"Lily, I stayed in the Head quarters with you for a year. You do make an awful lot of noise for a girl." James said. Lily rolled her eyes at him. She looked at her watch and realised it was 12:49. She had an early meeting in the morning and needed her rest.

"Hestia we had better go." Lily said with stiffness.

"Lily I was only joking." James said.

"No seriously we have to go though." Lily said standing up and putting her jacket on her. Hestia followed suit. "I am going to look at some apartments tomorrow and Hestia is meeting with her mum." Lily said. Hestia cringed.

"Don't remind me." Hestia said. "She'll probably start going on about how I'm not married yet and how Leona has two kids already." Hestia said exasperatedly. Leona was Hestia's older sister. She had absolutely no ambition unlike her sister, and Hestia hated being compared to her.

"Well if you want I can go with you and tell your mother how we plan on having a least thirty kids." Sirius said with a grin as he stood up and put his arm around Hestia's shoulder. Hestia pushed him away and smiled.

"Not going to happen, Black." Hestia said. Sirius pouted but Hestia rolled her eyes. The other four chuckled. Lily hugged the three boys then turned to James as Hestia hugged the three boys.

"I'm going to be in at lunch time ok?" Lily said. James nodded then Lily kissed him on the cheek and left with Hestia. James sat watching after her as the other three boys sniggered.

"What?" James asked as he took a drink from his pint.

"Are you sure your going to be able to work with her?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" James asked. Remus sniggered.

"No reason." He said with an amused look.

"James your looking for a room mate, why don't you ask Lily?" Sirius asked as he smiled at a girl that was on the other side of the room. She smiled shyly back.

"No, it wouldn't work out." James said with a shake of his head.

"Because you two slept together?" Peter asked with a smile. James rolled his eyes.

"No, because we work together." James said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah and it would just be terrible if you had to see Lily every waking moment." Remus said mockingly.

"Give over." James said annoyed. Sirius stood up.

"Guys I'll be right back." He said as he strolled towards the girl he had been looking at. The three watched him work his charm on the girl. James shook his head.

"I bet ten galleons she tells him to piss off." Remus said.

"Your on." Peter said. 

That is the end of Chapter 2. Hoped you liked it cause I had fun writing it. I hope to get the next chapter up within the week.

A big thanks to

Rachel

Alcapacien/Quiggles

Emmy - I got that bit from Coyote Ugly and I just had to use it! lol

Lexie

Emz

Dieselbaby

CindyLouWho - you flatter me!!! This is Cindy from the hp boards right???? Just wondering.

Leanne

Meha - Chill women I posted. Do you think I never post? Don't answer that!!! lol

Diedougdie-*8

You all so kind!!! Love you all!!!!

Please Read and Review! Please

~*Eimear*~


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I am so sorry this took me forever to post!!! I got the HP5 book and I had to edit the story to fit in with HP! There isn't any new plot or anything just names have changed. There is no Arabella instead she is called Hestia. And originally the Minister was a man called Kevin Williams now it's a woman called Millicent Bagnolds.

Well here is the update finally and I hope you all enjoy!!!! Please Review!!! :-)

****

Disclaimer: I wish Harry Potter and all things surrounding it were my creation, but it isn't! So I just got to dream!

****

The Magic Charm

Chapter 3

*~*~*~*

The next afternoon Lily was sitting in her office reading through some assessments of the Heads of Departments. She wanted to see who was the weak link in each department that could lead to the possible 'leak' within the Ministry. She was currently looking through the report made by Castor August, the Head of the Department of International Magical Trading Standards Body.

_`... he has become increasingly involved in each affair, which has been one of the main reasons why the department is doing so well. Simon Moiré has become a great adjustment to the department. He has taken it upon himself to go on far journeys for the benefit the British Ministry...' _

Lily rubbed her eyes and sat the paper on the desk. She couldn't keep her mind on what she was reading. The only thing she could think about was a dirty bathroom, a grubby sink and a large over weight greasy grey haired man that kept scratching his belly. Lily put her hands to her eyes and shook her head.

"Go away, go away, go away, go away-" Lily said as she tried to get the sickening picture out of her mind. Unfortunately it would be printed in there forever.

"Fine, I'll come back later." A voice said from the door. Lily looked up to see Sirius retreating from her office.

"Sirius! I didn't mean-" Lily said standing up. Sirius turned to her and put a hand on his chest and pretended to wipe away a fake tear.

"I know when I'm not wanted." He said with a sniff and went to turn back round again when Lily chuckled.

"Oh come in and sit down you silly prat." She laughed. Sirius grinned and walked back into the office and closed her door.

"If you weren't telling me to go away then whom were you talking to?" Sirius asked curiously as he sat down in a chair set in front of Lily's large oak desk.

"I was thinking about the apartment I went to this morning." Lily said disgustedly.

"It couldn't have been that bad?" Sirius asked with a grin. Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"The place was a complete dump. And the owner was a disgusting pervert. He kept trying to look up my skirt." Lily said with a shudder. She walked to the side of her room where a kettle was. "Tea?" Lily offered.

"That would be grand." Sirius said. The kettle had just been boiled so Lily pored the water into two green mugs and added the tea bags form a jar beside the kettle. "Milk and two sugars please Lily." Sirius said as he watched her make the tea. Lily put milk in both their teas but only added the sugar to Sirius's. She then handed him the mug and offered him a biscuit, which he took kindly and thanked her. Lily sat down in her chair and took a sip from her tea.

"Where is James?" Sirius queried.

"He's in a meeting with the minister and Frank. Apparently some trade agreement with some country has been broken." Lily said with a shrug and a wave of a hand. 

"I take it your not having much luck then with finding an apartment?" Sirius asked as he waited for his tea to cool down. Lily shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Hestia thinks I'm being too picky. But she hasn't seen most of the dives." Lily said. Sirius chuckled. "Seriously if the apartment isn't a complete dump then either the owner or the person living in it is a complete freak." Lily said with a shake of her head.

"They can't be that bad?" Sirius said as he sipped at his tea.

"This one place I went too was absolutely lovely but I found out that my would have been roommate was a hooker and had chains on her bedroom walls." Lily said. Sirius busted out laughing. Lily chuckled and shook her head.

"Do you still have her number? I'll move in with her." Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sure you would. But I really have to find a place fast. Hestia and I are so close to killing each other." Lily said as she dunked her biscuit into her tea, Sirius chuckled.

"Just as well I popped in then. I know a person that needs a roommate." Sirius said. Lily quirked and eyebrow at him. "You wouldn't be opposed to living with a guy would you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not living with you." Lily defiantly. Sirius chuckled.

"As much as that would be heaven it isn't me. My mate has been looking for a roommate for ages. The rent is cheap and the house is huge and very nice." Sirius said. Lily thought about this. It all sounded too good to be true.

"I'd have to see the place before I make up my mind." Lily said warily. Sirius nodded his head and smiled.

"Great." Sirius said. He drank the rest of his tea and stood up. He put the mug done and took a piece of parchment out of his robe pocket. He handed it to Lily who looked it over. "I told him you'd be their tonight at six thirty. Is that okay?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded her head. "Good. Well I better go I'm meeting with Moody. Pop by the Three Broomsticks later tonight and tell me how you get on." Sirius said as he walked to the door. Lily followed him.

"This better not be a game, Sirius." Lily warned. Sirius grinned at her.

"It isn't I promise." Sirius said. Lily eyed him suspiciously as he walked away. She then turned to Melinda, her assistant.

"Did James give you the rest of those documents?" Lily asked. Melinda nodded and handed her a stack of documents and Lily sighed before turning back into her office.

Later that afternoon Lily and James were sitting with Frank Longbottom in his office as they went through some assessments. Lily was curled up on Franks' leather couch with her shoes off and leaning her head against her hand. James sat in one of the chairs across from Frank as Frank sat back in his large chair.

"Who's Simon Moiré?" James asked curiously. Lily looked up from the parchment she was reading.

"His name is familiar." Lily said as she racked her brain thinking of how she knew that it.

"He works in the Department of International Magical Trading Body. Why?" Frank asked. 

Lily looked at the man as he looked at James curiously. Frank was only a year or two older than James and Lily but he had worked fast up the working ladder like the pair had done also. Lily always thought he was a nice person. She could remember him being Head Boy when she had just been made a prefect and he had always been so nice to her. He was a bit smaller than James was - but most people were as he towered over them - and just a few centimetres taller than Lily. He had well kept brown hair that was always parted down the middle and had some stubble around his face that made him like quite rugged.

"Trade? How long has he been there?" James asked. Lily now remembered where she had heard the name.

"Four months. I read Castor Augusts assessment earlier. Apparently magical relations have increased since Simon became part of the department. Sounds like a good thing, why?" Lily asked tentatively. James looked at her.

"He was in Muggle relations before hand. Mac Knox, the Head of Department, states that he was one of the worst workers due to his dislike towards Muggles. Moiré's father was once the Head of the Department of International Co-operation so instead of firing Simon like they should have done they asked him which Department he wished to work in and shoved him in there." James explained. Lily stood up and started walking about the room like she usually did when she thought. James looked at Frank as Frank raised an eyebrow.

"What's the problem?" Frank asked Lily. Lily turned to him with a perplexing look.

"Does the Moiré family have a long line of pure blood heritage?" Lily asked James. He would most likely know this as his own family had a long line of heritage.

"Yeah but it's mainly French. Simon's father moved here just after that Muggle War. Why?" James curiously. There was silence as Lily thought a bit more. Finally she spoke.

"Why would Simon want to go into a department that dealt with trading with other countries instead of a department that dealt with the magical relations with other countries that his own father was the head of?" Lily said as she paced a bit more.

"Perhaps he didn't want to work with his father." Frank suggested.

"But why go the Department of Magical Trade? It is one of the worst places to go within the Government because you can't move up the ladder from within it." Lily said as her eyebrows furrowed. She then looked at Frank. "They trade in and out of the country don't they?" Frank nodded.

"Mainly Spell Books and Potions. Most of the trading we do is with France, why?" Frank asked as he looked at Lily curiously.

"Spell Books and Potions that would be of the Dark Arts?" Lily asked curiously.

"All types. I don't know what you're getting at." Frank said agitatedly as Lily began pacing again.

"Giver her a minute, she's onto something." James said with a smile. Lily turned to them.

"Where was the last place the death eaters were spotted?" Lily asked.

"South of France." James said. He caught onto what she was thinking. "You don't think..." James trailed off. Frank looked at the pair.

"What? Do you people not answer questions?" Frank asked. James looked at Frank.

"This mornings meeting was about the French Minister claiming we weren't paying enough for the trade we take from them. It was calculated that the right amount of money was being paid for the orders _we_ knew about. What if-" James was cut of by Frank realising what Lily was on about.

"-There was trade being done by us but being used for someone else?" Frank asked with a smile.

"August stated that Moiré did a lot of travelling. He could possibly be doing it under the name of the British Ministry but instead be using it for Voldemort." Lily said. "The Moiré family has been linked with Voldemort." 

"But why use the Ministry? Why not go under an unknown organisation?" James asked.

"It would ultimately lead back to the Ministry if the French Ministry thought an illegal organisation was using France to get illegal books and potions. Maybe something more." Frank said. "But the French wouldn't look twice if the British Ministry wanted these things. They would do anything to help." Frank added. Lily nodded her head in agreement.

"So what are we getting at? Moiré is using the Ministry's name to gather illegal equipment for Voldemort. But if that was so wouldn't all their bases be covered? We wouldn't have gotten wind about not paying enough money to the French. Simon would have had the money to the French Ministry if he was doing it through us." James said as he stood up and walked towards the window.

"Not unless something cost more than they thought?" Frank said.

"But what could that be?" James asked. Frank shrugged. "Should we go to Bagnold about this? I mean we have to do something about Simon." James said as he turned and looked from Frank to Lily. Lily shook her head.

"We can't do anything about Simon because we haven't gotten any hard evidence. This is all just guessing right now. It could very well turn out that it is just coincidental that the French is having trading problems with us. But if it is true we need evidence. And if Simon thinks we're onto him the whole thing will fall through and our only lead will be gone. Once we have the evidence we will go to the Minister and see what she thinks." Lily said. James and Frank nodded in agreement. Lily looked at her watch. It was 5:45. "My working day is done. I think I have done enough for you people." Lily said with a grin. Frank stood up with a smile on his face.

"Why don't we go to the pub and celebrate Lily's wonderful intelligence." Frank said. 

"As much as I would like to celebrate I can't. Places to be people to see." Lily said with a chuckle. "Tomorrow we can work on getting the evidence and getting a team set up. But right now I'm gone. See you tomorrow." Lily said to the two men. James and Frank smiled at her as she left for her own office.

"So what about you mate? Fancy a drink?" Frank asked. James shook his head.

"No can do. I have a possible new roommate coming at half six." James said.

"You don't need a roommate; you can afford that bloody house on your own." Frank chuckled. James laughed.

"It's too big for just me. Plus Sirius said the roommate is a girl and apparently she is hot." James said with a grin. Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you liked Lily?" He asked teasingly. James rolled his eye but smiled.

"Who wouldn't? But nothing will happen. We work together it would be awkward." James said with a shake of his head.

"Ah too bad for you. She's a nice girl and very clever." Frank said as he picked up his jacket from the back of chair.

"She'd have to be. She worked hard enough to get where she is. I don't think she has ever missed a class, not for anything." James said with a shake of his head. Frank chuckled.

"Not even for you. But you had all night with her." Frank said with a grin. James looked at him.

"How'd you know about that?" James asked quizzically.

"Black was shooting his mouth off in the break room." Frank laughed. James shook his head.

"Sirius doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." James said.

"So it's all true?" Frank asked.

"The parts were Lily and I met up in New York and hung out? Yeah." James said causally.

"The wild sex?" Frank asked with a chuckle. James went red.

"Ah Frank would you look at the time? I'll see yeh later." James said with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes." Frank chuckled. "Pop by the Leaky Cauldron once this chick leaves but if she's cute bring her along." Frank said. James nodded then left for the apparation point.

At Hestia's place, Lily was putting on her jacket when Hestia apparated next to her. Lily give a yell in surprise and stumbled back a few feet. She held a hand to her chest as Hestia stood there chuckling.

"Don't do that." Lily said as she took deep breaths.

"How was I to know you would be standing right there?" Hestia asked with a wry smile. Lily rolled her eyes at her and straightened herself up. "Where are you going?" Hestia asked as she took of her robe and draped across a chair.

"Sirius found me an apartment." Lily said as she looked in the mirror above the fireplace. Hestia looked at her incredulously. 

"And you're actually checking this place out? It's probably a fleapit." Hestia said.

"It's bound to be better than what I seen this morning." Lily said with a shake of her head. "They were just complete dumps." Lily said as she finished fixing her hair.

"So what's the address of this place?" Hestia asked. Lily took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Hestia. Hestia sniggered as she read the address.

"You'll like this place." Hestia said with a grin. Lily looked at her oddly and took the parchment from her.

"Good." Lily said cautiously. "I'll get going then."

"Oh once your finished there come to the Leaky Cauldron. I'm meeting up with Alice Longley and Wendy Prize or should I say Diggory. Wendy and Amos got married a while back. It would've been nice if I was invited to the wedding but apparently it was a small affair." Hestia rattled off.

"I got to go I'll see you later." Lily said before apparating out of the room as Hestia continued rattling on. Lily appeared in front of a two-story house. Trees surrounded it so it had been alright for Lily to apparate there. She surveyed the house before walking up to the front door. It was a very nice house and looked rather big. The garden was also quite big. The house looked more like a family house than for two people sharing it. Yet it was the kind of house Lily seen herself live in. Things were looking good already.

The garden sloped down from the house and the garage, which was under the house, was built into the side of the small hill. Lily walked up the wooden steps that led towards the front door. The door was large and wooden with a shiny gold knocker and a large number 7 on it. Lily knocked on the door and waited for the occupant inside to open. She looked at her watch and realised she was ten minutes late, she didn't really want to set a bad example before even meeting the person. The door opened and Lily looked up and smiled at the person.

"Hi I'm - James?" Lily asked.

"Lily?" James said. Lily pulled out the piece of parchment in her pocket.

"I must be at the wrong place." Lily said with a shake of her head. "Is this _7 Lavender Hill?_" Lily asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah." James said looking at Lily curiously. Lily looked up at him and then it dawned on both of them.

"Sirius." The said in unison. They chuckled then James held the door open for her.

"You might as well come in." He said with a small smile. Lily walked inside and looked around her. She was standing in the hallway. In front of her were the stairs and five doors. It seemed like a big house.

"I might as well give you the tour since you're here." James said as he led her towards one of the doors. Lily shrugged and followed. 

She didn't know whether she should even be taking the tour of this luxurious house. It was so beautiful but could she really live with James? She already worked with him and she had to admit she did have feelings for him. But nothing could happen between them because they had to be responsible and put their work first. Would living with him make it even more difficult?

James opened the closest door and led her in.

"This is the living room." James said. It was beautifully decorated. The walls were a light cream colour. There was a large burgundy couch and two burgundy chairs. In the middle of the room between the couch and the fireplace a mahogany table stood. Above the fireplace there was a mahogany-framed mirror and on the wall above the couch there was a picture in a mahogany frame. Lily looked at James.

"How did you ever get a copy of _A Wheatfield, with Cypresses?_" Lily asked as she gazed at the Van Gogh painting. "There hasn't been a copy of this since the late fifties." Lily said in awe.

"My mother got it. In fact she decorated this room and nearly every room in the house." James chuckled.

"Your mother obviously has great taste." Lily smiled. James then walked up to a set of double doors that were on the far wall. He slid them across and led Lily through.

"This is the kitchen, which is also the dining room." James said indicating the dining area on the other side of the room. The walls were a beautiful olive colour. The cupboards and breakfast bench was pine and there was a large old-fashioned stove. The other half of the room was the dining area. There was a large pine six-seated table.

"I have never used that table." James chuckled. Lily smiled.

"How long have you been living here?" Lily asked as she looked around the room. James thought about this.

"About four months. I used to live in a flat beside Sirius but once my mum caught sight of it she made me move in here." James said. Lily chuckled.

"I wouldn't be complaining. It's a beautiful house." Lily said.

"But it's too big for just me. My mum tried to get Sirius to move in as well. But he flat out refused. Thankfully." James said with a small smile.

"Is he wise? No hold on this is Sirius we're talking about." Lily chuckled. She looked out the window into the back garden and gasped. "That garden is big." Lily chuckled again. James laughed.

"This door leads back into hallway." James said. Lily followed him out of the door. "That's a bathroom." James said pointing to one door. "That door leads to a spare room and this door leads down into the garage." James pointed out. "Let's go upstairs." James said. Lily chuckled silently to herself.

She had certainly fantasised about James leading her upstairs before but for different reasons. 

When they reached the top of the stairs Lily saw four doors. James led her towards the closest one. When he opened the door Lily gasped. It was beautiful. There was a large queen sized bed with a dark silver headboard. There was also an oak writing desk and a built in wardrobe.

"This would be your room. That door over there leads to your private bathroom." James said. "The other rooms are the spare room, the bathroom and my room." James said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"James this place is amazing." Lily said as James led her out of the room and down into the living room.

"I don't expect you to make a decision right away. It would be a bit weird you living here with me especially since we work together." _And because we would be sleeping feet apart from each other and it would be weird since we slept together._ James added thoughtfully.

"Yeah it would be weird." Lily said with a nod of her head. 

One half of her was saying _walk away and never look at the place again because it wouldn't work out. You have to work with him and it would be weird seeing him every moment of the day. _The other half was saying _just go for it you know you want too. When are you ever going to get such a great opportunity and the house isn't half-bad either._

"But the rent is cheap enough, especially with what we make." James chuckled. "And it would be easier for us to work on missions together." James said with a shrug. _And I wouldn't mind walking in on you in the shower once in a while._

"James I really have to think about it." Lily said. James nodded.

"I understand." James said. _I guess I just got to dream!_

"Look do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks, I'm meeting Hestia there and I have a bone to pick with Sirius." Lily chuckled. James smiled.

"Should you kill him or should I?" James chuckled.

"Oh let me please. I wonder what he thought he was going to accomplish by this?" Lily said with a shake of a head.

"Who knows what goes through his head?" James said earnestly. They then apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Lily seen Hestia sitting with her old friends Wendy and Alice. James saw Sirius sitting with Frank at the bar. Sirius turned to James and grinned.

"See you later Lil." James said as he walked towards the bar. Lily nodded and walked over to her friends. She sat down beside them and scowled at Hestia.

"He Lily, did I just see you apparate here with James Potter?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Hey Alice, hey Wendy. I was checking out his place." Lily said with a shake of a head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me he lived there." Lily said to Hestia. She chuckled. Lily turned to Wendy and Alice. Wendy had shoulder length brown hair and was a bit shorter than Alice who had lengthy brown hair. The pair had roomed with Hestia and Lily in Hogwarts. "So how've you guys been"? Lily asked.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room James was ordering a drink from the bartender.

"So how did it go?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to kill you." James said with a shake of his head.

"Sirius said the girl was gorgeous. What was the problem?" Frank asked. Sirius grinned.

"The girl is Lily Evans." Sirius said. Frank spat out his beer, then started laughing. "So is she moving in?" Sirius asked.

"No, I told you last night that it would be weird if she did." James said as he took his fire whiskey and paid for it.

"Why, because you guys dated in seventh year?" Frank asked with a furrowed brow. James scowled.

"We never dated in seventh year. We kissed once." James said before turning to Sirius. "Will you stop telling people I dated her?" James said with a shake of his head as he drank from the glass. Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a minute." James said as he saw a friend of his fathers and went and talked to him. Just as James left Lily walked up the bar.

"Can I have a white wine, please?" Lily asked the bartender.

"I'll get this." Sirius said from beside her. Lily scowled at him.

"I should really kill you." Lily said with a shake of her head.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently. "I was only trying to help you and Prongs out. You act like I tried to marry you both." Sirius smiled. "Which I bet I could do."

"You could have at least told me it was his place." Lily said angrily and ignoring his last comment. Sirius shrugged.

"So are you taking it?" He asked as he paid for Lily's drink. Lily shook her head.

"We already work together it would be weird." Lily said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and the fact that you have feelings for him doesn't come into the equation at all." Sirius said sarcastically. Lily looked at him in shock.

"I do not have feelings for James." Lily said deniably. She wondered if he actually knew or if he was messing with her mind.

"Then what's stopping you take the room. It's a nice house." Sirius pointed out.

"Then you live there." Lily said defensively. She wondered what he was playing at. Well it wouldn't work on her whatever it was!

"I don't want too." Sirius said politely.

"And neither do I." Lily said as if it was obvious. Sirius grinned at her.

"You do. I knew you would like the place that's why I told you about it. But the only reason why you won't take it is because you like Prongs." Sirius said with a sigh.

"I don't like him like that." Lily said, her eyes narrowed. Lily looked round her to make sure James wasn't nearby. Luckily he was talking to a few men in the corner.

"If you didn't you would take the house." Sirius said with a tilt of his head and a sigh. 

"Fine." Lily said determinedly. Sirius grinned as James came back. Lily turned to him. "If the offer is still open then I'd like to move in." Lily said. James looked at her in shock.

"You sure?" James asked. Lily smiled and nodded her head. "Cool. You can move in this weekend." James said with a smile.

"Good." Lily said before walking back to her friends.

"Why did she change her mind?" James asked curiously. Sirius shrugged.

"How am I meant to know?" He said innocently. James eyed him carefully then walked towards someone he knew. Sirius grinned to himself and turned to Frank but Frank was talking to Lily's friend Alice. Sirius chuckled.

"How'd you do it?" A voice said from the side of him. Sirius turned to Hestia.

"Do what?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Drop the act. You could never pull innocence off." Hestia said. Sirius grinned.

"It was a defence mechanism on her part." Sirius said. Hestia looked at him oddly. "I made her all defensive about her feelings towards James. That girl is smitten over him. I told her that if she said no it would be plainly obvious why she said it." Sirius said as he took a gulp from his pint.

"Wow, Sirius I knew you were egotistical but I never knew you actually were smart." Hestia said.

"Thanks." Sirius said eyeing her carefully not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or an insult.

"So does James like Lily the way she obviously likes him?" Hestia asked as she leaned on the bar.

"I think so. It's hard to tell really." Sirius said as he indicated to the bartender to get him and Hestia another drink. "At times," Sirius continued, "he becomes less confident around her."

"How do you know this?" Hestia asked curiously.

"He puts his hands in his pockets. It's a sign of becoming apprehensive. And he only does this when either thinking about Lily or being around her." Sirius said with a shrug. Hestia looked at him in awe.

"You pay a lot of attention." She chuckled.

"Yeah well you live with a guy for few years and you learn his habits." Sirius chuckled.

"Why did James keep asking her out when we were younger if he doesn't have much confidence around her?" Hestia said as she sipped her drink.

"He always liked Lily and I suppose he thought that he would have to be upfront about it. But he was a bit bigheaded when he was younger, we all where." Sirius chuckled. "But then he grew up and became a real man and bottled up his feelings." Sirius said defiantly. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Real man my arse." She chuckled. "For a minute their Black I thought you were actually a nice pensive guy. Turns out your like the rest of them." Hestia said with a shrug and a disappointed look. 

"Oh Hestia, I could give you thoughts that would make your blood boil." Sirius whispered into her ear in a husky voice before walking off. Hestia took a deep breath and felt her face flush as she watched him leave.

"You just did. Damn you!" Hestia said as she stomped her foot and walked over to her friends.

*~*~*~*

I hope that wasn't boring but it was to bring out the plot a bit more (Yes this has a plot!!!) Anyway the next chapter should be a lot more fun (hopefully!)

Hopefully the next instalment will be up sooner!!!

I want to thank everyone for reviewing so far!

I want to thank

****

Katelyn I knew it was you I just didn't want to be embarrassed if it wasn't.... honest!!!!

****

Meha You are always one step ahead of me!!! Well I wonder if you know what am I gonna do next huh? do ya??? I bet you do though *sigh* ah well!!! Love all the same for always reading my stories!!!

****

Jessie I ain't that talented! If I was I would have a publishing deal and everything!!! Hmmm I should get one of those!!!! No I have to much creativity to put into a book!!!! Ha ha I wish!!!!!

****

hpfanharry Glad you like the story!

****

fiery red-haired girl Sorry I took forever!!! This chapter was kinda hard to write but it's finally here!!!!

****

Manal You rock!!!

****

Sophie Umm calm down!!!!! lol I hoped you like the update!

****

Rachel Glad you like Chapter 2!!!

Please Read and Review!!!!

~*Eimear*~


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I had family problems and then a bit of writers bloke so that's why it's late! So sorry!!!! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry there wasn't any Remus in the last chapter - don't know why there wasn't - but he's in this one don't worry! :-)

Please Review!!! All opinions are welcome! :-)

****

Disclaimer: I wish Harry Potter and all things surrounding it were my creation, but it isn't! So I just got to dream! But this is my idea and I'm sorry if it all doesn't go with the books!

****

The Magic Charm©

****

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~

A few days later, Saturday afternoon to be exact, James and Sirius were sitting in the kitchen of James's - and soon to be Lily's - home. James was in the middle of making himself a sandwich - with his wand - as Sirius sat at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Tornados lost to the Magpies again." Sirius said as he read a Quidditch article. James groaned.

"I owe Dung 25 galleons now." James said as he picked up his sandwich and set it on a plate then went and sat at the table opposite Sirius.

"250 to 90." Sirius said as James took a bit out of his multi-layered sandwich. There was a faint pop and Remus was standing in the kitchen with a pleasant grin.

"Good Afternoon." Remus said happily as he sat down beside Sirius. Sirius and James looked at him oddly. "Are you eating that?" Remus asked arching an eyebrow to James who had his mouth open and his sandwich half way to his mouth. James put the sandwich down.

"Why you so happy?" James asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"Just left Jenny's." Remus said with a smirk.

"She forgave you then?" James asked with a chuckle as he picked up his sandwich. Remus went slightly pink as he nodded his head.

"Oh she forgave me." Remus chuckled. Sirius smirked and shook his head. "So is anybody up for a game of Quidditch? I'm sure we can get someone to join in." Remus said as he tried to change the subject.

"No can do. Jamie has plans." Sirius said with a smirk. Remus raised an eyebrow and looked at James who went slightly pink.

"Umm Lily's moving in." James said quietly as he looked at his plate.

"Lily as in Evans. The woman who works with you and you had a one-night stand with _and _had a huge crush on?" Remus asked shocked. James shook his head.

"No, Lily Evans as in the woman I work with and who I have platonic feelings for." James corrected. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Yeah and I'm Dumbledore in disguise." Remus said.

"What time is she going to be here at?" Sirius asked as he turned a page of the Daily Prophet.

"She said she would apparate here about 2 o'clock." James said as he looked at the kitchen clock. Ten minutes left. James was getting nervous but he didn't know why. 

__

I don't have feelings for her. I don't have feelings for her. I don't have feelings for her. She is so beautiful. I don't have feelings for her. And she smells so nice. I don't - and her lips!

"Do you really think it's wise?" Remus said interrupting James's thoughts. James looked at Remus curiously. "I mean you guys do have history. She did hate you for the first six years she knew you." Remus said. James rolled his eyes and stood up to put his empty plate in the sink.

"Lily and I got over that little problem of her hating me in seventh year and you know that." James said.

"Well what about the one-night stand? You can't say things won't be awkward." Remus said.

"Moony it's not like he's moving her into his bedroom-" Sirius paused and looked at James with a grin, "-are you?" James rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not. Nothing can happen between us because we work together." James said. Although it didn't sound all that convincing. Sirius smirked at Remus then went back to his paper.

"So what room is she moving into?" Remus asked curiously.

"The other one with the bathroom." James said. Sirius and Remus turned to look at James again who had his back to them and was looking into the fridge.

"James that's opposite yours." Sirius stated.

"It's the one she liked." James said with a shrug as he pulled out a carton of pumpkin juice. _And the only one I showed her._ James added silently.

"Or she just wanted to be all the more closer to you?" Remus said in a dramatic voice. James rolled his eyes. There was a faint pop from the living room and James looked at the kitchen clock. It was 2 o'clock. He couldn't help but smile to himself. There was a crash and a voice screamed.

"A little help here, please!" The voice said from the living room. 

James left the kitchen and went into the living room followed by Remus and Sirius. Lily was on the floor pushing three boxes of her. James chuckled as he lifted the boxes and handed them to Sirius and Remus then helped Lily up. James was very strong and Lily ended up falling into him as he helped her up. She chuckled and turned slightly pink as she absentmindedly put a strand of hair behind her hair. She turned to Sirius and took the box out of his arm then left the room followed by Remus who had the other two boxes. Sirius smirked at James.

"She likes being close to you." Sirius chuckled, as there was another pop. Hestia was standing there with another three boxes stacked in her arms. She went to take a step and accidentally fell into Sirius, which made both of them fall and the boxes to fall onto the ground. James chuckled as Hestia lay on top of Sirius. Sirius just grinned at her as she pushed herself off of him. She stood up and picked up a box. She turned to James and Sirius.

"Well make yourselves useful and take the rest of the boxes up. Now which room is Lily's?" Hestia asked trying cloud over the little incident. James smirked and picked up a box and led the way up to Lily's room. Sirius took up the rear, not that he minded following Hestia especially with view he got of Hestia in a pair of tight jeans.

"Get your eyes of the prize, Black." Hestia said as she stopped midway on the stairs and looked at Sirius. Sirius smirked.

"Oh that will be a prize I will receive." He said as he moved past Hestia and walked on up the stairs. She glared at his back then followed him.

Lily was already unpacking some of the boxes as the pair walked into the room. James was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets - Sirius nudged Hestia and motioned for her to look at him - as Remus straddled Lily's desk chair and leaned on his arms which were on the back of the chair.

"There you go Prongsette." Sirius said as he set the box down on her bed. James glared at Sirius for using that little nickname as Remus chuckled and Hestia and Lily looked at him curiously.

"Thanks." Lily said as she went back to taking miniature objects out of the boxes.

"Do you need any help?" Hestia asked as she hoped that she didn't.

"Oh no it's fine." Lily said. Hestia sighed. Lily looked at her and smiled as she shook her head. "You can go." Lily said with a chuckle. The four went to leave when Lily looked up again; she was holding a miniature quilt in her hand.

"Oh James could you hold on a minute? I need _your_ help." Lily said as she spread out the small quilt and made it bigger. James shrugged and stayed. " I can't seem to transfigure the pattern on this quilt. Can you help?" She asked. James nodded. "Could you close the door, keep the heat in." Lily said as she smiled at him. James did so. Out in the hall Remus, Hestia and Sirius looked at each other with smirks.

The three went down stairs and made good use of James's fridge.

"Are you guys hungry?" Hestia asked as she looked through James's fridge.

"Starved." Sirius said with a smirk as he stared at Hestia bending over. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"What are you making?" Remus asked as he sat down at the table and started to read the Daily Prophet that Sirius had left there earlier.

"Well there's not much I can make. When was the last time James actually went to the supermarket?" Hestia asked as she took out a carton of sour milk. Remus and Sirius looked at each other oddly.

"Supermarket?" They asked in unison. Hestia stared at the pair. _They had to be kidding!_ She thought as she seen the pairs blank stares.

"You know the place where you buy food." Hestia said. Remus and Sirius looked at each other again and then looked back at Hestia.

"What do you mean like a restaurant?" Sirius asked curiously. Hestia was in shock.

"No, it's a place where you buy the food before it's made. You guys better be kidding me." Hestia warned. Remus and Sirius cracked into smiles.

"Of course we are." Remus chuckled.

"Had you fooled though." Sirius smirked. Hestia sighed. _So these guys weren't complete dolts then._

"We know what a supermarket is. But I doubt James has ever set foot in one." Remus chuckled.

"How come?" Hestia asked as she through the sour milk in the bin.

"He's a mummy's boy." Sirius mocked. Hestia looked at him curiously. "She does everything for him. Well she more like sends the House Elf to do James's cleaning and buy his food; you know stuff like that." Sirius said with a shrug. 

Hestia looked at him horrified. There was definitely going to be a clash between James and Lily. If James was as lazy as was made out to be Lily was certainly not going to take it. She was a very independent person and she didn't really like the thought of house elves. Remus chuckled at Hestia's facial expression.

"Come on Sirius give him some credit, he _can_ cook after all. A very good one in fact." Remus stated. Hestia shook her head and went to make a cup of tea. When she turned she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"LILY!" Hestia screamed. Remus and Sirius jumped up and ran to her.

"Hestia, what's wrong?" Sirius asked turning Hestia towards him and resting his hands on her shoulders. Hestia was as pale as a ghost as her eyes and mouth lay wide open. Two pairs of feet could be heard running down the stirs. Then the door opened and Lily and James raced through.

"What Sirius do to you?" Lily asked as she rushed up to her friend.

"I didn't do anything!" Sirius said. Hestia then pointed behind her. Lily looked at the kitchen bench then back at Hestia then at the kitchen bench again. She gasped and turned to James.

"YOU HAVE NO KETTLE?!" Lily screamed at him. James was taken back by her out burst.

"What?" James asked. Sirius and Remus started laughing.

"This is no laughing matter." Lily said as if it was a matter of life or death - which to her it was! "James how do you make your tea?" Lily asked.

"With my wand." James said carefully with an eyebrow raised. That would almost be cute looking to Lily right now. But it she was in too much of a shocked state to notice how he looked.

"Oh my Merlin." Lily said putting a hand to her head. "This is almost as bad as finding Philippe make tea in the microwave." Lily said shaking her head. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and tried to stifle their laughter. James looked at the pair and bit down on his lip to stop from also laughing.

"Lily this calls for a crisis. I don't think he has any muggle appliances." Hestia said as she looked around the kitchen. Lily nodded her head.

"You're right." She then turned to James. "We need to go shopping." Lily said. James stared at Lily in horror as Sirius and Remus looked on in shock. The pair then looked at each other then back at James.

"Huh we have to go." Remus said.

"Yeah um we'll see you later, James - if you're still alive." Sirius said before he and Remus disaparated. Hestia shook her head.

"Can't believe you can live without muggle appliances." Hestia said. "My dad was the same before he met my mum. Thank Merlin my mum had some sense. Lily I'll owl you later." Hestia said as she too disaparated. Lily shook her head.

"How can you live without muggle appliances?" Lily asked. James shrugged as he walked into the living room, Lily following him.

"Dunno. Just can." James said as he sat down on the couch. Lily sat down on a chair beside the fireplace.

"How do you wash your clothes?" Lily asked curiously. "I'm sure you don't have time to do it the old fashioned way." Lily said. James shrugged again.

"I dunno, I always just find them in my wardrobe clean again. You know like the way it was at Hogwarts." James said. Lily stared at him in shock.

"You mean House elves do it for you?" Lily asked.

"Well I don't have one. I suppose my mum sends Lynette to do it." James said as if it was nothing. Lily stared at him.

"You spoiled little brat." Lily said with an astonished laugh. James looked at her oddly. "You're like what twenty-four years old and your mum still looks after you?" Lily asked astoundingly.

"Hey once you put it like that it sounds messed up. Plus I'm an old fashioned type of guy; I need a woman to look after me." James said with a smirk.

"Well until you find that woman I'm living with you and you are going to learn to be self-sufficient because we live in the 20th century and no woman is going care for you like it's the 1800's." Lily said. James grinned.

"So you aren't going to do my cleaning until then huh?" He asked jokingly. Lily leaned over and smacked him.

"Don't count on it." Lily said. James grinned. _This is going to be fun._

~*~

On Monday afternoon Lily was sitting in Millicent Bagnold office with the first weekly report of the mission. Bagnold had personally asked for Lily to report their progress, Lily was unsure why. However she found it unfair that James and Frank could finish their work at home. Even though she had only lived with James for two days, she really liked it. James was a nice guy and had even cooked her dinner the day before. It was just the two of them for there Sunday dinner and it was nice however suspicious because Sirius hadn't shown up at all. James had even promised to cook her something tonight because she was the one having to offer the report. However, it wouldn't be the two of them as she was sure Sirius, Hestia and even Frank would be there.

Bagnold set the report down on her desk and smiled. She was a kind woman in her late sixties although she had the grace of power about her. Lily liked the woman; she didn't discriminate against her female workers.

"You have made great progress." Bagnold said as she clasped her hands and set them on the desk in front of her. "Although it is quite disturbing to think that Moiré is the leak. But none the less it answers a few raised questions. Have you, Frank and James gone through the transport list yet?"

"Frank is currently doing that. James and I, however, are still going through the assessments. There could be more possible weak spots." Lily said as the woman gazed at her. Lily felt as if she was being judged.

"Good thinking. Now Lily there is a reason why I have asked you in particular to meet with me today." Bagnold said as she sat back in her chair. Lily had been waiting for this. "Due to the previous work James and Frank had been doing they are fully trained for what may ensue with this mission." Lily looked at the woman oddly. Was she trying to say that she wasn't fully trained for her job? Then why had she hired her? "Don't be alarmed Lily. What I am trying to say is that this mission is highly dangerous and you don't have the same physical training as James and Frank. One on One combat may occur and I want you to have the best ability at being able to protect yourself. Have you ever had combat training?" Bagnold asked. Lily nodded her head.

"At Hogwarts and also whilst I was at University. However, I have never been in a duel." Lily said. Bagnold nodded her head in understanding.

"Good. Then you have a bit more experience than expected. I have set up training times for you with combat trainer, Michael Beck." Bagnold said. Lily looked at the woman shocked.

"Trainings? Me?" Lily asked. Bagnold nodded.

"Yes. Your first is tomorrow morning first thing." Bagnold said as she stood. Lily did also.

Lily left the office in a state of shock. It was 3 o'clock when she arrived at her home to see James sitting at the kitchen table with a pile of papers around it. Lily took of her robes and sat down.

"How'd it go?" James asked looking up from his papers.

"Good." Lily said distractedly. James looked at her.

"Did anything else happen?" He asked worriedly. Lily looked at him.

"I'm getting Combat trainings. Bagnolds orders." Lily said her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well that's good. Right?" James asked curiously. Lily shrugged then started to look at some of James papers.

"Well I never thought I actually needed training. I did alright on my own at Hogwarts and the fact that I survived living in New York for as long as I did speaks for itself." Lily said as she set the papers back and started to put them into piles to make it a lot cleaner looking.

"Lily, deatheaters fight dirty. I should know I've fought enough. I think it's best that you are getting trainings. I mean I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." James said sincerely. Lily was about to say something when the front door bell went. James got up and went through the hall to the front door.

Lily thought about what he said. So he didn't want her to get hurt? Did he mean it, as _We couldn't do any of this without you if you were dead!_ Or was it _I really like and care for you and don't want you to get hurt because I couldn't never survive without you!_ Or was she just reading too much into his words? Lily's thoughts were interrupted however as James' voice could be heard.

"Mum? Dad?" Lily's eyes widened. James's parents where here? _HERE? _James's voice could be heard as the front door closed. Lily stood up from her chair and started to make sure that her hair was okay and that there were no wrinkles in her skirt. For some reason Lily wanted to make a good impression on James's parents. Sure she had met them before but not like this. James and his parents came through the kitchen door and James gave Lily an apologetic look. Lily gave him a smile then turned to his parents.

"Mum, Dad this Lily Evans, my new roommate. Lily these are my parents." James introduced. Lily shook James's fathers outstretched hand as well as his mothers.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said unaware of the scrutiny Mrs Potter was putting her under. James however was well aware of it.

"And you." Mr Potter said with a smile. This gave Lily a little more confidence.

"Would you like some tea?" Lily politely.

"That would be lovely." Mrs Potter said.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room?" James offered. He then led the way towards the living room. James's parents sat down on the couch as James sat in one of the chairs. "What're you guys doing here?" James asked immediately.

"We can't visit our son?" Mrs Potter asked innocently. Mr Potter rolled his eyes at his wife. "Why didn't you come to dinner yesterday?" Mrs Potter asked. James rolled his eyes, hoping that Lily was making tea the muggle way. On Saturday the pair had gone out to buy a few muggle appliances, which James was quite excited about getting.

"I had plans. I owled you and told you." James said. Mrs Potter scoffed at this. James shook his head. "Sirius told you about Lily living here, didn't he?" James said.

"Well it would have been nicer to hear it from you." Mrs Potter said sternly. "How long has Lily been living here?" She asked.

"A few days. I was going to tell you, I just never got round to it." James said with a shrug.

"Do you really think this is a good idea James?" Mr Potter asked. "Don't you think it would've been better for us to meet her before you moved her in with you?" He said. James rolled his eyes.

"Dad, this is my house, not yours. I'm the one that pays the rent so it is my decision who lives with me." James said. Even though he and his parents were close, James could be easily angered at how old-fashioned they could be. His father who had the same messy black hair as James with added grey hairs looked at his son.

"Is Lily paying rent?" Mrs Potter asked. James looked at his mother. She was stately looking with exuberant blue eyes and brown hair that had few grey hairs.

"Of course she is." James said. "Why wouldn't she be?" James asked curiously.

"Well when a couple lives together, the man is the one who pays the way." Mrs Potter said as if it were obvious. James looked at his parents and laughed.

"We aren't a couple. I don't know what Sirius told you but Lily is a friend and she sleeps in her own room. She works with me at the ministry and she needed a new place to stay." James explained.

"Oh." Mr Potter said. James chuckled. Just then Lily walked through the door with a tray of mugs and a plate of biscuits. She set the tray on the coffee table. The three took their mugs and sat back. 

Mrs Potter looked at Lily over he mug. She was wearing a knee length grey pencil skirt along with a pink sleeveless turtleneck. Her hair was up in a neat bun and she had light amount of make up on. Mrs Potter then looked at her son and noticed how he was gazing at her. The pair may not be a couple but she was sure James wished it could be different.

"So Lily, James tells us you work at the ministry. What exactly is it you do?" Mrs Potter asked. Lily set her mug on a coaster on the table.

"I'm a lawyer." Lily said.

"And how did you meet James?" Mrs Potter inquired. James rolled his knowing what his mum was playing at.

"We're working on a mission together." James interrupted. Mrs Potter looked at her son.

"Lily you must be very smart then. You know James used to be Head Boy at Hogwarts." Mrs Potter boasted. Lily knew what the woman was playing at. She had seen it done so many times, she didn't blame the woman though, and if she had a son she would be doing the same.

"I know. James and I worked together their also, I was Head Girl." Lily said with a smile. Mrs Potter gave her a startled expression.

"So you lived together there also. I hope James is treating you kindly here." Mrs Potter said as she looked at James again.

"Oh of course. He is a perfect gentleman." Lily said smiling at James. He smiled and looked at the ground.

"You didn't by any chance play Quidditch?" Mr Potter asked with a smile. Lily chuckled.

"No. I wasn't much into the sport. Flying isn't one of my favourite things." Lily said.

"Lily supported the team none the less." James said with a smile.

"Only to see what trick Sirius would do during the game." Lily said with a grin. James and Mr Potter chuckled.

"So Lily how do you like the house?" Mrs Potter asked as she changed the subject.

"Oh it's beautiful." Lily said.

"So you wouldn't change anything about it?" Mrs Potter asked. James looked at his father pleading with him to stop his mother.

"Not really." Lily said.

"There is bound to be something?" Mrs Potter urged. James knew his mother was trying to find something that she didn't like in Lily.

"Well..." Lily said. BINGO! "I suppose I would make it homier." Lily said with a smile. Mrs Potter looked at her oddly. _Homey? It was homey!_ "I mean I would put up pictures of perhaps friends and family, maybe even a few vases of flowers. Just little things to show that someone lives here." Lily said with a small smile. Mrs Potter looked at her oddly then looked around the room. It did look as if it was just a show room. Mrs Potter gave Lily a true smile.

"It does indeed need that touch. Perhaps you could do that." Mrs Potter said.

"Well, it's James decision. It was his home first." Lily said.

"That's girly stuff." James said. Mr Potter nodded agreeing as Lily and Mrs Potter rolled her eyes. "You've already got me doing my own cleaning, Lily. I think girly stiff is a bit much." James said. Mrs Potter turned to Lily.

"How on earth did you get him to clean?" She asked curiously.

"I got a few muggle appliances. And James thinks there like toys. He though washing his clothes was the best thing since sliced bread." Lily chuckled.

"You're muggle-born?" Mrs Potter asked. James sighed. Just when his mother was starting to like Lily, he hoped she wouldn't have a problem with her being muggle-born. But she wasn't that type of person. Lily nodded as she sipped on her tea.

"How fascinating!" Mr Potter said. James rolled his eyes as Lily chuckled.

"Dad!" James whined. Mr Potter looked at James and shrugged.

"Don't mind him dear." Mrs Potter said with a chuckle. There was a pop from the kitchen and Sirius opened the door that led from the kitchen. His smile faltered as he seen Mr and Mrs Potter.

"Uh... I'm going." Sirius said as he turned on his heel.

"No you aren't Sirius." Mrs Potter scolded. Sirius's shoulders slumped and he turned back to the small group. "I believe you have some explaining to do." Mrs Potter said.

"It wasn't me. Mr P was the one that decided to put Lynette on the broomstick." Sirius said. Mr Potter glared at Sirius as Mrs Potter turned to him.

"Well he was the one that ordered her to catch the snitch." Mr Potter defended. Sirius and Mr Potter started arguing.

"QUITE!" Mrs Potter shouted as she took her wand out. The pair instantly shut up. "Now the pair of you will apologise to Lyn." Sirius and Mr Potter nodded their heads as Lily and James looked on amusedly. "Now Sirius why aren't you at work?" Mrs Potter asked.

"I'm on break and I came for a snack." Sirius said as if he was a little boy being scolded.

"Well leave Lily and James alone. You can come with us now and apologise to Lyn as I fix you a snack." Mrs Potter said as she and Mr Potter stood up. Sirius grinned. Lily and James stood up also. "It was lovely to meet you Lily." Mrs Potter said as she kissed her cheek. Sirius looked on in shook. Mr Potter took Lily to one side as Mrs Potter fused about James.

"I'm sorry about Deirdre's questioning. James is still her little boy and she doesn't think anyone is good enough for him. But she seems to like you. Now I hope James treats you well, you're a nice girl; Lily and he could be doing with someone like you around him." Mr Potter said with a grin.

"Thank you." Lily said with a blush. Mr Potter nodded then went back to his wife.

"Bye dear." Mrs Potter said before she and Mr Potter disaparated. Sirius however waited a minute.

"What the hell was that? How'd you get on her good side?" Sirius asked curiously. Lily shrugged.

"Never mind that. What the hell are you doing telling my mum that Lily was living here?" James asked. Lily looked at James.

"She didn't know?" Lily asked furiously. James looked at the ground. Sirius grinned.

"See you guys at dinner." He said before disaparating. Lily shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

"Lily don't be angry. I'm sorry I didn't tell." James said as he pouted. Lily looked at him and tried not to laugh. He moved towards her knowing he was knocking down her walls.

"James don't. I'm trying to be angry here." Lily said with a small smile. She leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms. James took another step towards her.

"You can't stay angry with me." James said with a grin. Lily glared at him.

"I so can." She said. James grinned then started tickling her. "James don't! Stop!" Lily screamed between gasps of breath.

"Not until you say you can never be angry with me." James said as the pair fell to the floor.

"You can never stay angry with me!" Lily screamed as James sat on her torso and pinned her arms down.

"You know that's not what I meant." James said with a grin. Lily grinned and shook her head.

"I'm not saying it." Lily said as she tried to wriggle free.

"Are you guys ever out of the position?" A voice asked. Lily and James looked up to see Remus standing there. James rolled his eyes then get off Lily and helped her up. Remus stood there smirking

"What are you doing here?" James asked as he made his way towards the table to finish of his work.

"Obviously interrupting." Remus grinned. James rolled his eyes as Lily turned her back to take something out of the cupboards. "I heard dinner was being made." Remus said.

"That's in three hours." James said. Remus shrugged and sat down at the table. "Fine then you can help." James said as he handed him a few pieces of parchment. Lily set two mugs in front of Remus and James then sat down opposite James as she also helped.

Later that evening Remus, Hestia, Sirius, Frank, James and Lily were sitting around the kitchen table eating dinner which; James had made with the help of Hestia.

"Where's Peter been recently?" Lily asked curiously. She hadn't seen him since she had started work at the ministry.

"Oh he's living and working up in Scotland. We see him the odd time." James said with a shrug.

"What does he work as?" Hestia asked curiously.

"He works for some Plant company, you know looking after them." Remus said.

"So Frank have you been talking to Alice?" Lily asked curiously. She chuckled as she watched Frank turn slightly pink.

"Umm yeah. We're going out this Friday." Frank said shyly. The group "oohh"ed. Frank rolled her eyes.

"You better be nice now Frank. She's a nice girl." Hestia warned.

"It's not like I'm asking her to marry me." Frank said.

"So the date hasn't been set yet?" Sirius joked.

"At least he's got a relationship." Hestia said. Sirius looked at her.

"I'm just looking for the right girl to capture my heart." Sirius said dramatically. The group laughed. "Fancy being her?" Sirius asked her.

"In your dreams." Hestia said.

"We'll not go there." Sirius chuckled, which caused the rest to laugh.

"So James did you owl that girl?" Remus asked looking at James. Lily picked up her glass and took a drink hoping to hide her face. She didn't know why but Jealousy surged through her. James looked at the table.

"Umm, no I haven't had time." James said as he gave Lily a side look.

"What girl?" Hestia asked curiously.

"When we went out last night. This hot girl was all over James." Sirius said.

"Sirius there is more to a girl than being hot." Hestia chided. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What more could you want?" Sirius asked. Lily rolled her eyes as she stood up and went to put her plate in the sink.

"Brains?" Hestia said.

"Do they ever stop?" A voice said from beside Lily. She looked up to see James standing there. Lily gave him a small smile.

"Don't think so." Lily said. She paused and looked at James. "You're right." Lily said. He looked at her curiously. "I can't stay mad at you." Lily said with a small smile. James grinned.

"Well technically that's not what I said." James said as he tilted his head. Lily chuckled.

"I know." She said.

"Then say you can never stay _angry_ with me." James said with a cheeky grin. Lily shook her head then went back to her seat. James followed her. "Say it." James said.

"No. If I say it then technically you win." Lily said as she took a sip of her drink.

"What are you guys talking about?" Frank asked but the pair ignored him.

"As this got anything to do with the pair of you being half-naked at it on the floor earlier?" Remus asked with a grin.

"We weren't half-naked." Lily and James said in unison.

"So you guys were at it then?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"We weren't _at it_." Lily said as she rolled her eyes.

"You're sick minded." Hestia said.

"That's why you want me." Sirius said.

The rest of the dinner continued with Sirius and Hestia bickering. When all had been cleaned and Remus, Hestia, Sirius and Frank had gone James and Lily sat on the couch in the living room. It was currently raining outside.

"Okay I got one. First kiss?" Lily asked. James cringed. Lily chuckled as she propped her feet over his lap.

"I was 13 and it was Rebecca Bones from Ravenclaw." James said.

"Amelia's cousin? That was your first time? You must've been great from the beginning because she did nothing but brag about you kissing her." Lily chuckled. James went and shook his head.

"Okay it's your turn." James said.

"I was 15 and it was Chip Davies." Lily said as she laughed.

"Davies? You kissed that git?" James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You just don't like him because he beat you that one time at Quidditch." Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

"Right I got one. Scariest moment?" James asked. Lily looked out the window when she heard a roll of thunder. "I'll go first." James said noticing Lily's apprehension. "In our fifth year when Snape saw Remus in werewolf form." James said.

"Who were most scared for?" Lily asked. "You, Remus, Snape or Sirius?" James thought about this for a moment.

"Probably Remus. I didn't have time to think about myself all I could think about was how Remus would feel if he killed somebody." James said. Lily smiled at him.

"That's sweet." Lily said.

"Okay your turn." James said. Lily took a deep breath.

"I was seven and it was whilst my dad had cancer, during the last stages. It was raining and I had gone for a walk or something in the rain. It had gotten really bad and there was thunder and lightening. Anyway I had seen this tree house thing and I went in to get out of the rain. I sat there for a while watching the rain get heavier and heavier. Then there was a flash of light and Lightening had struck a tree beside me. I was so scared, I thought it was going to hit me. All I could think about was going home and telling my dad that I loved him. It never occurred to me that lightening never strikes in the same place twice" Lily said. James looked at her in her pensive state. She looked so beautiful.

Just then there was a flash of lightening and the power had been cut. Lily jumped and grabbed a hold of James. It was completely dark and the only sound that could be heard was the rain drops on the window. Lily then realised her close proximity to James and couldn't help but look into his eyes. She felt safe looking into his eyes with his arms wrapped around her. James wanted to make sure that she was forever safe and from that moment he promised that he would forever make sure she was safe.

Lily's eyes fluttered closed as James lowered his head towards her. She could feel warm breath on her lips. He was so close to her....

There was a flash of light. Lightening had struck.

~*~*~*~

I'm sorry that wasn't up earlier! What with technical problems and what nots! Anyway there it is .... Finally! It shouldn't take me as long as it has to post the next chapter! But you never know what may happen!

I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers! 

****

1mONKEYGurl1 Hey thanks for reading! And also reading Forever and Beyond! Means a lot!

****

fiery red-haired girl Sorry it took me forever! I hope this chapter shows that it might be a bit difficult for James and Lily to live together!

****

Elvengoddess Thanks for reading!

****

hpfanharry Thanks for reading! Why don't you check out a few of my other stories as well! :-)

****

Rachel Sirius and Hestia? Hmmm I never really thought of getting them together! ;-) They may or may not end up together!

****

Emmy I seen Lily and James denying there love as well! It just fits right!

****

Meha Remus is in this just for you! Bet you can't guess what's gonna happen now! :-)

****

Jessie I'm not talented! Just very very lucky!!!!! :-)

****

Katelyn Thanks for being patient!!!!! lol

****

Emma Thanks loads!!!!

****

gryffspopgurl I'm glad you like it!!!!

****

Lexie You make me blush!!!! It's not that good!!!

****

harypotrfan Lily invited James to that Leaky Cauldron out of politeness! Maybe I should've stated that! Ah well thanks though!!!! :-)

****

Lady Ruth I'm glad you liked it!!!!!!

****

Anarane Anwamane Thanks for reviewing!

****

kt Thanks!

****

Dorthey Star I hope this chapter had enough L/J action for you!

****

dandylion345 I love the relationship between Sirius and Hestia as well!! I enjoy writing their banter!

****

Addy I'm glad you liked it!

****

person Sorry I didn't update sooner!

****

Iris Glad you liked it!!!!

That is everyone I think! If I forgot anyone so sorry!!!!!

Please Read and Review again!!!!

~*Eimear*~


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I know this took forever and I'm so sorry!!! I've just had so much going on and I kinda needed inspiration to write this chapter!!! Anyway thanks everyone who reviewed love ya'll so much!!!!

Please Read and Review!!! All Opinions are welcome!!!!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Plain and simple. Full stop! Just read the story!!! :-)

****

The Magic Charm

Chapter 5

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Lily ran into the training room where she was supposed to be meeting her trainer. She was fifteen minutes late because she had over slept. Lily stopped and looked at the very handsome man that was currently shooting hexes at a target on the wall.

"Hey." Lily said. The man whipped round and shot a hex from his wand. Lily quickly deflected it with the wand in her hand. "I only said hey." Lily said as she set her bag down on the floor beside the water cooler. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a white vest top underneath a cotton jacket. She took the jacket off and the man grinned.

"Sorry about that. Never can be too careful." He said. Lily looked him up and down. He was very handsome. He had golden brown hair that was gelled and bright blue eyes that stood out against his golden skin.

"No you can't." Lily said with a smile.

"Good deflection." The man said. Lily shrugged.

"It was okay." Lily said with a shrug.

"I'm Michael you must be Lily." Michael said holding out his hand. Lily nodded and shook his hand.

"Sorry about being late. Accident at home." Lily said as she took her jacket off and set it beside her bag. Michael shrugged.

"You're not that late." Michael said. "Sort it out?" Michael asked as Lily turned back round to him.

"Uh yeah. So what're we doing this morning?" Lily asked.

"It depends. Bagnold told me you had a few trainings before when you were at school." Michael said. Lily nodded. "But you've never been in a duel, have you?"

"Depends on your view of a duel." Lily said with her arms crossed. It was obvious that she thought this was all nonsense and she was going to prove that to him. "If you think of a duel as making sure Black doesn't prank you; then I've been in plenty." Lily said with a smile. Michael chuckled and shook his head. He knew Lily didn't want to be here, but he had a job to do. "You seem like you know your fair share. You were Head Girl, right?" Michael asked. Lily nodded. "Then you'll know your hexes, well. I was thinking we could just go through some combat without your wand, is that okay?" Michael asked. Lily smiled and nodded. Then they got down to training.

Later that afternoon Lily walked out of the lift and down a corridor. A man who was about to walk through heavy oak doors stopped and held them open for Lily. Lily smiled at him as she walked through. A grin formed on the man's face as he watched Lily walk away. Lily walked by many cubicles and smiled at a few people as she went on. She walked past a woman with bobbed blonde hair and smiled. She then walked by another cubicle where a man was sleeping on his desk. She recognised him and doubled back. She walked into the cubicle and leaned down to the sleeping forms ear.

"Wakey Wakey Black." Lily whispered into his ear.

"Five more minutes." Sirius grunted. Lily rolled here eyes.

"Sirius, up now!" Lily said. Sirius lifted his head of the desk his eyes squinting as he looked at Lily. He then gave her a grin and leaned back in his chair and yawned.

"Of all faces I hoped to wake up to yours was certainly one of them." Sirius said as he stretched. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't be sleeping whilst at work, that's what home is for." Lily said as she folded her arms.

"Yeah, well I didn't get much sleep thanks to you and James." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Oh, Lily and James, huh? What were you guys up to?" Dorcas Meadows asked as she stopped by Lily. Lily rolled her eyes. Dorcas was tall and pretty with long brown hair swept up into a high ponytail with bits of her curls coming around her face. Her heart shaped face had a grin across it.

"Nothing." Lily said.

"Then how come you and James looked kinda flushed when I came by last night?" Sirius asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe because a tree just fell outside our house and missed it by a few inches." Lily said as if it were obvious. "And you didn't have to help James repair it." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"You and James live together?" Dorcas asked curiously.

"Yeah, just for the past couple of weeks." Lily said. Just then James walked up to the small group.

"You ready?" James asked looking at Sirius. Sirius stood up. James looked at Lily and Dorca and smiled. "Good afternoon Dorca." James said politely. Dorca smiled at him before walking off.

"Umm Lily can we talk in your office?" James asked quietly as he looked around to make sure nobody was listening. Lily looked at him alarmed.

"Umm uh okay. Let's go to my office." Lily said nervously. Lily made her way towards her office as James turned to Sirius.

"I'll just fill her in it won't take long. She'll be on board." James said. Sirius nodded then went back to dozing in his seat.

When James entered Lily's office she was sitting in her seat behind the desk. She was nervous at what he had to talk to her about. She was very nervous and kind of embarrassed around him after what had _nearly_ happened the night before. When she seen James enter she clenched her fists to stop them from shaking.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked in a would be calm tone.

"Sirius and I are going down to the trade records room. We think there might be something that will show us that Moiré is up to something." James said. Lily looked at him.

"Oh the mission." Lily said.

"Yeah, why did you want to talk about something else?" James asked hopefully. He really wanted to talk about what had _nearly_ happened last night. Lily's eyes widened.

"No!" Lily said quickly. "Umm do you need any help?" Lily asked awkwardly.

"Well Sirius and I are kinda walking in there blindfolded. Some information about what is down there would be good." James said. Lily quickly jumped up.

"That I can do." Lily said with a grin. She walked to a filing cabinet and took out a folder and set it on the table and opened up to a piece of parchment. There was a picture of an attractive woman with blond wavy. She smiled shyly at James as he moved beside Lily to look at it.

"Delta Philips. She takes care of the records and knows every inch of that place including all the files. All you have to do is get by her and you're fine." Lily said as she looked at James.

"Hold on if she has seen every inch of the records then why didn't she get suspicious about Moiré dealings?" James asked curiously.

"She is easily seducible." Lily said with a frown. James looked at Lily with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know this?" James asked.

"I've studied the branch assessments like the back of my hand, James. The head of department isn't exactly thrilled about her work." Lily said. James grinned.

"Knew I had a reason for bringing Sirius." James grinned.

"Bring this file with you. If you get caught just say you're looking for trade files on something." Lily said. James nodded then scoped up the file, which included files on the latest broomsticks and books.

"Thanks Lil." James said as he grinned at her. Lily felt her heart flutter and gave him a small smile.

A while later Lily was sitting at her desk going through some other assessments of the ministry branches. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lily called as she kept her eyes on the parchment in front of her. She looked up as the door closed behind the person. She smiled at Hestia.

"Hey. What's up?" Lily asked as she set her quill down on the desk. Hestia shrugged as she sat in the chair in front of Lily's desk.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to know how your training went this morning?" Hestia asked. "Heard you got Michael." She said with a grin. Lily smiled.

"Yes Michael trained me. He's nice. He's engaged." Lily said with an earnest look. Hestia sighed.

"Still with her then?" Hestia asked. Lily nodded. "All the good ones are taken." Hestia sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked with a small smile.

"Men are Prats." Hestia declared.

"Well I knew that but why the sudden announcement?" Lily asked. Hestia bit on the inside of her lip and shook her head. "Tell me." Lily said. Hestia sighed.

"Black." She said. Lily raised her eyes. "He's just..." Hestia said flexing her fingers as if itching to wrap them round his neck. "He just wrecks my head. One minute he's the usual shallow Sirius the next he's a completely different person who's deep." Hestia said with an aggravated sigh. Lily raised her eyebrows at Hestia.

"Sirius can be deep?" Lily asked in shock. Hestia nodded.

"Who knew he had it in him?" Hestia said nonchalantly.

"Maybe he's just like that with you?" Lily asked with a smile as idea flew through her mind.

"Get that idea out of your head." Hestia said. "Black and I ain't gonna happen."

"Come on Hes. I know you like him a little." Lily said with a grin.

"I don't like him." Hestia said adamantly.

"Well I know you like someone." Lily said. "Who is it?" Lily asked with a grin.

"Nobody." Hestia said with a shake of her head.

"It's gotta be somebody we know." Lily said thoughtfully.

"It's nobody." Hestia said.

"Well if it isn't Sirius is it Frank?" Lily asked. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"No." She said as she flicked her wand to make the kettle boil.

"Is it James?" Lily asked trying not to look alarmed. Hestia chuckled.

"No he's your boy toy." Hestia chuckled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Is it Remus?" Lily asked

"He has a girlfriend." Hestia said.

"Who?" Lily asked curiously.

"Some nurse from St Mungo's." Hestia said. Lily noticed the tiny bit of anger in her voice.

"Hestia do you ... do you like Remus?" Lily asked with a grin. Hestia shrugged.

"I wouldn't kick him out of bed for farting." She said with a grin. Lily laughed. "Anyway let's get of this subject. What happened last night?" Hestia said as she got out of the chair and went to a table that had the kettle on it. She made the tea and handed Lily a cup.

"Nothing happened last night." Lily said as her laughter subsided and she became slightly nervous. Hestia looked at her oddly.

"Of course something happened, James told me all about it." Hestia said as she sipped her tea.

"He - he did?" Lily asked. Hestia nodded. "Well what did he say?" Lily asked curiously. She had been very confused about what had happened the previous night.

"Just that you guys were close-" Hestia began.

"We were close but that was just because of the lightening." Lily said. Hestia looked at her oddly. "That doesn't mean anything though. I mean he leaned towards me first-" Lily rambled on.

"Hold on Lily, what're you talking about?" Hestia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was talking about that tree nearly knocking out the front of your house." Hestia said.

"Uh so was I." Lily said as her face turned red.

"No you weren't." Hestia said. Then her eyes widened. "Did you guys kiss?" She asked excitedly.

"Don't be silly." Lily said as she chuckled nervously and waved her hand.

"You guys did!" Hestia exclaimed.

"No we didn't." Lily said. "We nearly did." Lily said with a sigh. "Which would've been a mistake if we had." Lily added quickly.

"You don't really think that do you?" Hestia asked. Lily nodded defiantly. "Lily I know you like him, it's obvious to me at least." Hestia said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms.

"I-I don't. Even if I did I couldn't." Lily said nervously as she drank her tea.

"And why not?" Hestia asked as a grin formed on her face.

"I... He.... It.... It just wouldn't work out." Lily stammered as she looked at the table. Hestia rolled her eyes. "We work together and live together already and if we got together something would get ruined. And I like this job and I like the house I live in." Lily said boldly as she looked at Hestia. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"If you guys weren't living together would it work out then?" Hestia asked.

"It ... no it wouldn't." Lily stuttered again and she started shuffling some papers on her desk.

"Why?" Hestia asked.

"It's common knowledge that if you date someone you work with the it evidently ends in disaster." Lily said as she pretended to read some of the papers on her desk.

"So the only thing that is keeping you two apart is your job?" Hestia asked.

"Look I don't even know why you're asking me this. It's not like he likes me." Lily said. Hestia smiled knowingly at her. "Look Hestia I have a lot of work to get done. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Lily said. Hestia stood up and threw Lily another knowing smile.

"Don't dream of him too much, Lily" Hestia said with a grin. Lily glared at her as she left.

Later that afternoon Lily was sitting in James's office with Frank and James. They were going through files that James had gotten earlier in the afternoon. Frank was getting annoyed as he watched Lily and James through glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. He was about ready to say something when Lily interrupted him.

"Bingo!" Lily said as she read through a piece of parchment. 

"What'd you find?" Frank asked.

"An invoice for some sort of artefact. WOW!" Lily said as her eyes widened.

"What?" James asked.

"That's a lot of Galleons for a..." Lily trailed of as she looked for the name of the artefact. She found it and immediately started laughing.

"What's so funny?" James asked curiously. Lily looked at him with a grin and James felt his heart skip a beat.

"He spent 500,000 galleons on - as he put it - a Magic Charm." Lily said. James grinned and chuckled. Frank looked at the pair oddly.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. Lily who was looking right at James looked back down at the invoice.

"It's some type of enchanted amulet. Seems it's very old." Lily said.

"Well we need to find out what this amulet is." James said.

"One problem." Lily said. "There are thousands of these. 'Magic Charm' is obviously a code word for something." Lily sighed as she looked up from the parchment.

"Well then we'll just ask the French Ministry what this thing is then." Franks said as if it were obvious.

"We can't." James said as he sat back in his seat. "Voldemort obviously has an insider there as well. If we were to ask about the transaction, their trade department would get wind of it. We can't risk that." James said.

"So what do we do then?" Frank asked.

"Get it from the horse's mouth." Lily said. Frank and James looked at her oddly. "Get Moiré to tell us what it is." Lily said.

"Lily we can't just go up to him and ask." James said.

"You're right. But what if we somehow got him alone and just happened to give him a truth serum?" Lily asked with a mischievous grin.

"But Lily you can only use that on someone when they're on trial. It's against the law." Frank said as he looked from James to Lily.

"Then we only have one shot." James said seriously. James and Lily turned to Frank.

"Fine, I'm in." Frank said. Lily and James grinned then started to plan.

Meanwhile, elsewhere Sirius was currently working out in the training room. He was testing his reflexes by shooting hexes at magical images that appeared throughout the room. He was standing in his bare feet with only a pair of bottoms on. He had taken his t-shirt of and you could see his glistening muscles. Sirius shot a hex at a masked figure as it raised its wand arm to hex him. As the hex struck the image it disappeared.

He sensed a movement by the door and spun round. He was about to shoot a hex at the image only it wasn't someone he should attack. He dropped his wand arm to his side and looked at the figure oddly as they stood leaning against the doorframe.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, as he looked the woman up and down. The woman shrugged.

"Just thought I'd pop into say hello." She said. Sirius grinned.

"You're up to something Jones." Sirius said eyeing her. Hestia walked away from the door and towards Sirius. A grin across her face looking like the cat that got the cream.

"I'm not." Hestia said. "I just know something you don't know." She said with a devilish smile.

"And is this something I need to know?" Sirius asked as he walked over to his white t-shirt.

"Well you don't _need_ to know it. But you'll want too." Hestia said. Sirius looked at her and threw his wand and t-shirt to the side of the room.

"Oh will I? Then enlighten me." Sirius said as he walked to a punching bag that was hanging in mid air.

"Lily and James sittin in a tree." Hestia began in a sing song voice. Sirius turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What're you-?" Sirius began.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hestia continued in the same sing song voice. Sirius's eyes widened.

"No way! They didn't! James would've told me!" Sirius said, the punch bag forgotten.

"No they didn't but they nearly did." Hestia said in her normal voice. "Lily let it slip this morning."

"So that's why they looked so flushed last night." Sirius said. "So what'd Lily say about it?" Sirius asked curiously.

"That it shouldn't have happened." Hestia said as she folded her arms.

"What?" Sirius asked aghast. "But I thought she liked him like that?" Sirius said.

"She does. But you know Lily's an over thinker." Hestia said with a role of her eyes. "She thinks that if they got together it would end horribly. And it would be awkward to live and work with him." Hestia said with a wave of her hand as Sirius rolled her eyes.

"Lily needs to get out more." Sirius said. Hestia's eyes widened.

"Maybe we should set them up." She said excitedly. Sirius looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Like they'd fall for that. No I don't think we should interfere." Sirius said. "If they were meant to be they'll be." Sirius said. Hestia looked at him.

"You're getting all deep again." Hestia said. "You're a schizophrenic aren't you?" Hestia said eyeing him. Sirius chuckled.

"I'm always deep, Hestia." Sirius said with a grin. There was a moments pause as the pair looked at each other. The pair looked into each other's eyes. Then Sirius leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Hestia looked at him then put a hand on his cheek and kissed him back.

Just then Hestia sat up in the seat she was sitting in. She took a few deep breaths and looked at her surroundings. She was sitting in her cubicle. She stared at the cubicle wall for a few minutes as recalled the dream that she been having. She and Sirius had kissed. Hestia put a hand to her lips.

"Thank god it was only a dream." Hestia said with a shake of her head.

That evening Lily walked up to a desk that had small rounded woman with mousy brown hair and pink-framed glasses that went will with the uniform she was wearing.

"Hi, I'm here to see Josephine Evans. Visiting hours isn't over yet is it?" Lily asked hopefully. The woman smiled.

"Oh no dear. She's in room 182. I'll take you there." The woman smiled. Lily nodded as the woman came from behind the desk and led her down the hall towards a room. The woman knocked on the door and opened it. The pair walked in to see a woman in her early seventies sitting on the bed staring out through the window. The room was spacious with flowery green wallpaper.

"You must be Josie's other daughter, Lily isn't it?" The woman asked. Lily nodded. "Josie has been making great progress, haven't you dear?" The woman didn't move she just kept staring out window. "I'll just leave you two alone." The woman said as she left the room. Lily stood awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Hey mama." Lily said quietly. The woman looked at her as if she was a stranger and give her a polite smile. Lily pulled a chair up beside her and sat down. "How you doin?" Lily asked. Her mother didn't say anything; she just kept staring at Lily. "Has Petunia been by?" Lily asked.

"That talkative girl?" Her mother asked. Lily smiled.

"Yeah your daughter. Does she come often?" Lily asked.

"Sometimes." Josie said as she turned back to look out the window.

"I'm working here in England now." Lily said. Her mother said nothing. "I'm even renting a house. You'd like it. Maybe I could show it to you sometime?" Lily said hopefully. Her mother turned to her.

"Lily, my daughter." Josie said as she put a hand to her daughter's face. Lily gave her a watery smile.

"Yes mama?" Lily asked.

"Are you married like Petunia?" Josie asked in an airy voice. Lily chuckled and shook her head.

"No mama." Lily said as she blushed.

"Why is such a beautiful girl not married?" Her mother asked as she rubbed Lily's cheek. Lily shrugged. "Do you have a special person in your life?" Lily looked at the ground.

"Kind off." Lily said.

"Well who is he? Did I ever know him?" Josie asked curiously. Lily chuckled.

"You met him once. It was just before... You liked him." Lily smiled.

"I hope to meet him again." Her mother said holding her arms out. Lily sat on the bed and hugged her mother. A few stray tears slid down her throat. A beautiful sound emitted from Lily's mothers' mouth as she sung to Lily, like she used to do when she was younger.

"Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

There's a land that I heard of

Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow

Skies are blue

And the dreams that you dared to dream

Yes they do, really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up 

Where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow

Blue birds fly high

Birds fly over the rainbow

Why oh why can't I?

If happy little Bluebirds fly

Above the rainbow

Why oh why can't I?"

Tears streamed down Lily's cheeks as she hugged her mother closer.

"I missed you mama." Lily sobbed.

"I missed you too hunny." Her mother said as she held her daughter close.

As Lily stepped through the door of her house the ruckus that she had heard from outside immediately stopped. She took of her robe and hung it on a coat hook. She hadn't expected James to be here. He had told her earlier that he and Sirius were going somewhere to do something. Yes he had been as vague as that.

"James?" Lily called as she rubbed her tearstained eyes. She saw her reflection in the window as she heard someone come out if the kitchen. She looked round to see James standing there looking alarmed.

"Lily what're you doing here? I thought you were-" James began but he stopped as he caught sight of Lily's tearstained cheeks. He moved towards. "Lil, are you okay? Did something happen to you?" James asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, James." Lily said tiredly as she moved towards the kitchen door but James blocked her.

"You're not fine Lily. Why don't you go to bed? We have a big day in front of us tomorrow." James said as he looked soothingly into Lily's emerald eyes.

"I just want to get a cup of tea then I'll head to bed." Lily said tiredly as she moved past him and opened the door into the kitchen. As she walked through the door she saw Sirius standing against the door leading to the garage and a raggedy looking man sitting in a chair at the table smoking a pipe. She kept walking until she reached the kettle and filled it up with water and then left it to boil. She turned to James who was now standing in the room looking a bit guilty.

"Lily what're you doing here?" Sirius asked in a nervous upbeat tone. Lily looked at him oddly.

"I do live here Sirius." Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah so this is the lass." The raggedy old man said. Lily looked at him and give him a small smile.

"Where are my manners? Hi. I'm Lily Evans." Lily said. The man smiled.

"Mundungus Fletcher." He said with a nod of his head. Lily smiled.

"Are you okay Lily?" Sirius asked curiously as he stepped away from the door. Lily nodded as she gathered a mug from the cupboard.

"Would anyone else like one?" Lily asked.

"Wouldn' mind one." Mundungus said. Lily nodded.

"James, Sirius?" Lily asked. The pair shook their heads. Lily then proceeded to making the tea. When she was finished she handed Mundungus a mug.

"I'm going to bed. Whatever you guys are hiding it better not be illegal." Lily said with an exasperated sigh before leaving the kitchen. James caught up with her as she walked up the stairs.

"Lily are you sure you're okay?" James asked as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Lily turned to him her cup of tea in hand.

"I'm fine James." Lily said in a tired voice.

"Lily I know you've been crying." James said softly. Lily sighed and sat down on the one of the stairs.

"I went to see my mum." Lily said.

"Is she okay?" James asked.

"She lives in a home. She had a stroke a while back." Lily said as she set her cup of tea down and rubbed her eyes. James walked up a few steps and kneeled down in front of her.

"Do you want to talk?" James asked. Lily shook her head.

"I just want to go to sleep." She said.

"Well I'm always here if you need me." James comfortingly. Lily gave him a small smile then pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm glad I have someone like you in my life, James." Lily said as she continued hugging him.

"The feelings mutual." James replied. Lily then let go of him and walked up the stairs and into her room. James watched as she left and give an audible sigh. He walked back into the kitchen, where Sirius was now sitting opposite Mundungus.

"If she finds those cheap quills, she'll go mad." James said.

"Just tell her they fell of the back of a broom." Sirius said with a shrug. James rolled his eyes.

"Let's just make sure she doesn't find them." James said as he walked into the garage as Sirius and Mundungus followed.

*~*~*~*~*

Thanks so much for reading and not giving up during my disappearance. There seems to be a lot of authors not writing anything this summer!! All probably away and sunny holidays!!! Lucky beggers!!!

Okay now for my thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!!!!

****

Emmy - Glad you liked it!!!

****

fiery red-haired girl - As you can see from this chapter they didn't kiss. I'm sorry!! But just think you'll be very happy when they finally do!!! It will happen don't worry!!! :-)

****

person - you didn't sound rude don't worry!!!! :-)

****

harypotrfan - Glad you liked

****

Chelly - I always love your opinion cause I know it's always honest!!!! Is this story really that fluffy???? Hopefully the sequel won't be!!! Opps did I let that slip??? ;-)

****

Tom girl - thanks for reading!!!

****

Meha - Now did ya guess that???? Huh???? What else are you guessing in that genius of a mind???? I'm just curious *tries to look innocent*

****

Jessie - I'm glad you like it!! Sorry it took me forever to update!!!

****

Iris - Wow you look at my story to help you concoct a story!!! A) I feel happy but B) Please don't be copying it, it took me forever to think of this plot and that says a lot coming from me!!! :-)

****

Alcapacien/Quiggles - Do you really think I'd do something as evil as have my leading characters hurt!!! *Light bulb goes on* But what good storyline!!!! :-)

****

Dorthey Star - hope your feeling okay from the orthodontist. Did you get braces on or off??? I got mine off a while ago thank gawd!!!!

****

knockturnalley256 - Thanks!!!

****

Sajal - thanks!!! I'm really trying to make his feelings more evident but it's hard because I don't have much to work with when all the guys I know are shallow and only have feelings in one part of their body when a busty blonde walks by!!!! Sorry buried feelings towards the enemy are coming out!!!

****

Natalie - I'm glad you like both my stories!!!! A website is currently in the making by the wonderful Emmy for Forever and Beyond so it should be in bio when it's finished!!!

****

Bookworm141 - Thanks!!!

****

Channy - I'm glad you think it's funny!!!! This chapter is less funny than the rest I think, but hopefully the rest will be a lot more funnier.

****

JamesNLily4Ever - Thanks!!

****

CindyLuWho - I'm glad you were as happy as a peach!!!!! --- Just for you!!!!

****

Leanne - Thanks!!! I'm glad you like it!!!!

****

Lexie There wasn't much Sirius and Hestia in this I'm afraid!!! Don't know why!!! But I promise there will be more of them just for you!!!!

****

rej - You are always welcome here and on the hp boards!!!! Now I want you to say a hello to me on there the next time you're on okay!!!!! :-)

****

inluvwithjames - I wasn't aiming for Coyote Ugly it just kinda came out that way!! By the way I love James too!!!!!

****

Belle - Glad you like it!!!

****

Jessie - Thanks!!!

****

Gurty - Thanks!!!

****

Omg - Thanks!!!

Okay that took forever to do!!! So I'm glad you read all of that and I'll try and post again soon!!!

Please Review!!!

*Eimear*


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I know this chapter took a very long time to get up and I am so sorry. I just started school and a new job but I'm sure none of you even care about why it took me so long so I'll not explain any further.

Please Read and Review!!!!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. JKR owns everything else - Lucky rich beggar!!! And also the person who wrote the song that Lily sings!!! Can't remember the name!!!

****

The Magic Charm

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~

Lily smiled and nodded as she listened to Amelia Bones talk. Amelia was a nice girl who worked in Law Enforcement. She had shoulder length black hair that was in a ponytail. Her black square framed glasses were perched upon her round noise.

"I would have done the same, Amelia. I would've kicked him out the door a bit faster though." Lily said with a chuckle.

"I just couldn't believe he did that to me. We had been together for so long." Amelia said with a shake of her head.

"Well don't let it get you down. Men are jerks, after all." Lily said. Amelia nodded in agreement. She looked at her watch and sighed.

"Lily I'm really sorry but I have to go." Amelia said with a role of her eyes. "Our head of department is retiring in a few weeks and she wants to make sure everything is perfect for the new person." Amelia said.

"I'll see you later then." Lily said with a smile as she watched Amelia walk away. Lily then walked towards the elevator, when the lift reached her floor she stepped in and pushed the number 5 button. It stopped a few times before Lily got of at the right level. She walked down the long corridor before she stopped at the right door. She walked through and entered a large room that had cubicles through out it. She walked towards the receptionist; she was a young girl with dark blonde curly hair.

"Hello, I am here to speak with Mr Moiré." Lily said to the receptionist.

"Of course, he is expecting you..." She looked at the parchment on her desk. "...Ms Evans." The girl smiled. "He asked that you meet him in the files room. It is just through that door and then the second left." Lily nodded and thanked the woman before leaving. When she reached the room she saw a very handsome man looking through some drawers. He turned to her and smiled. He was very handsome indeed. He had beautiful grey eyes and brown hair.

"Ms Evans?" He asked. Lily grinned at the man and nodded.

"Call me Lily." She said as she shook his outstretched hand.

"I'm Simon." He said as he also grinned at her. "I believe you have some queries?"

"Uh yes." Lily said after realising why she had been there. "There has been a tip off that some illegal trading has been going on." Lily noticed that Simon's face paled a bit at this. "I was wondering if you could possibly help me in gathering information?" Lily asked sweetly. She noticed the relieved look on his face.

"I would love to help. Um do you know which countries this umm illegal trading is between?" Simon asked hesitantly.

"Yes. We believe it to be between Britain and Holland." Lily said. Simon sighed.

"Perhaps you would like to go through some of the receipts then for the goods?" He asked. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. You don't mind helping me do you? It would probably be easier for you to notice a strange good as you deal with these things everyday." Lily said. Simon nodded.

"I don't mind helping." He said with a grin.

A few hours later Lily and Simon where sitting around a table with files strewn across it. They were laughing and joking together and getting on quite well.

"So I said to the guy "I wouldn't drink that if I were you." He looked at me funny and asked why and I explained to him that it was in fact toilet water that one of the girls had put there for a joke." Lily said. Simon laughed along with Lily.

"You must have really liked working at The Magic Charm." Simon said as his laughter died away. Lily grinned.

"Oh I did. If you ever go to New York you have to go there. It is one of the best nightclubs around." Lily said with a small smile. Simon smiled at her.

"Lily I'm sorry if I seem very forward but I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go for a drink with me after work?" Simon blurted out. Lily blushed and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I would like that." Lily said as she smiled. Simon looked at his watch.

"Well it looks like Office hours are over do you wanna go now and finish this tomorrow?" Simon asked with a smile.

"Yeah. But you don't mind going to my office first do you? I have some files to get before I leave." Lily said as she stood up. Simon put the files back before the pair headed up to Lily's office.

When they reached the office there was nobody around. Lily led him into her office and turned on the lights.

"Please sit down. It will take me a few minutes to get my files together." Lily said. Simon did so and looked around her office. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Lily asked.

"Sure." Simon said with a shrug. Lily nodded and walked over to the table that sat a few mugs. In one mug there was some clear liquid and Lily flicked her wand so that a steaming tea appeared in it also. Lily picked up an empty mug and grimaced as she made tea the magical way. She put on a smile as she handed Simon his tea.

"I'm so sorry about having to make you wait. I just really have to get these files together. Potter will get pissed off if I don't." Lily said with a role of her eyes. Simon chuckled as he blew on his tea. Lily took a sip and waited for him to take a drink but he just kept it in his hands for a while longer.

"So what's it like working with Potter?" Simon asked casually.

"Oh I hate it." Lily said with a sigh. "He's such a conceded jerk and a control freak." Simon chuckled.

"He hasn't changed much then has he?" Simon said as he took a drink from his mug. Simon looked at the mug oddly. "This tea tastes kinda funny." He said.

"Does it?" Lily asked innocently. Then Simon all of a sudden went blank and the mug of tea fell out of his hand on to the carpet. Lily sighed and got up from her seat.

"That's going to leave a mark." She said. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Simon. Ropes flew from Lily's wand and wrapped themselves around Simon. Just then the door leading into James's office from Lily's opened. James, Sirius, Frank and Millicent Bagnold the minister walked through. Lily sat back down on her chair as Sirius stood in front of Simon and waved a hand. Simon didn't even blink.

"Is he dead?" Sirius asked. Lily rolled his eyes.

"He's just in a bit of a trance." Frank said as a chair appeared in front of him and he sat down. The Minister and Sirius did the same. James just stood there looking worried.

"I'm not a control freak, am I?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes and drew up a chair for James beside. James sat down in it looking as if he were sulking.

"Mrs Millicent Bagnold we call upon you here today to bear witness to the interrogation of Simon Moiré." Lily said in her superior legal voice. James couldn't help but feel that it was a bit sexy. Mrs Bagnold nodded. Lily looked at Simon. "Please state your name." Lily said.

"Simon Luc Moiré." Simon said in a blank voice.

"That's good it works. No beating about the bush, are you a deatheater?" Lily asked.

"I am." Simon replied. Nobody was shocked because they expected this from him.

"Has Voldemort planted you in the ministry?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Simon replied. Sirius let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why?" Lily asked. Simon continued to stare blankly for a few seconds then began talking.

"My Lord wishes for me too export the Magic Charm." Simon said looking blankly ahead. Lily couldn't help but give a small smile.

"What is this 'Magic Charm'?" Frank asked.

"It is a talisman that lures the innocent to it and then takes its soul. It first makes the innocent go mad then when it is at it's weakest it takes there soul." Simon said. Lily looked into his eyes and knew that he was trying to fight the power of the truth.

"What does Voldemort want with the talisman?" James butted in.

"When wearing the talisman the person gains the power from it. There is enough power in it to ruin the world." Simon said. Lily and James looked at each other in shock. They didn't know they were dealing with something this big.

"The world?" Sirius asked in shock. "As in everyone on this big round planet thing?"

"Yes." Simon replied.

"I didn't know Voldemort had that big of ambition. I just thought he didn't like muggles." Lily said.

"The population is 9/10 muggle. Dumbledore has had a suspicion for a while that that was what he was aiming for." Mrs Bagnold said. James got of his chair and started pacing around his head in his hands.

"This is unbelievable." He muttered. He turned to Simon. "Where is this necklace thing?" He asked.

"France. The French Government have it hidden in the Loire Valley." Simon replied. James sighed.

"When is Voldemort-" James spat his name "-hoping to retrieve it?"

"In three days." Simon replied. Sirius swore then pardoned himself in front of the ladies.

"What are we going to do?" Lily said.

"Get a team together and go to France." James said. Lily looked at him.

"But it is very short notice." Lily said looking from Frank to James.

"No it's not." Frank said agreeing with James. "We could get a special ops team together by tomorrow and leave the day after. We've got plenty of time." Frank said.

"I suppose we do." Lily said. James looked at her. He didn't like the sound of this 'we' thing. Frank looked at Mrs Bagnold.

"Is it okay with you?" He asked.

"I'm with you 100%." She replied. She looked at Simon. "Question him further then take him to be transferred directly to Azkaban. He is sentenced to life imprisonment." Bagnold said as she stood up. As she left the room Lily and Frank continued to question Simon about the whereabouts. James however followed Bagnold out of the room.

"Can I speak with you for a minute Minister?" James asked as he walked beside her towards the lift.

"Certainly James. Let's talk while we walk. I am late for a dinner meeting with Cornelius Fudge." Bagnold said as she pressed a button for the lift.

"Too put it straight, I don't want Lily part of this." James said. Bagnold looked at him shocked.

"Why not?" She asked.

"She is too inexperienced and will be a hazard for the special ops team. They have to look after themselves they don't have any time to waste on inexperienced people who shouldn't be there." James said.

"Lily is capable of looking after herself. Her trainer told me himself." Bagnold said.

"She has never been put in this type of situation before. Not only will she be a danger to herself but also those around her." James argued.

"It isn't my decision who is part of the team, James." James looked triumphant. "But Lily has to go I am afraid. Legal reasons articulate that because she is a co-head of this department she needs to be there if something goes wrong. It would be beneficial for her to be there James." James sighed angrily. Bagnold looked at him then also sighed. "You shouldn't let your personal life get involved with your work." Bagnold said as the lift gate opened and she walked through. James sighed as he watched the lift descend.

"James?" Lily called. James turned to see her standing in her doorway giving him a curious smile. "You okay?" She asked. James gave her a warm smile.

"I'm fine Lils just a bit freaked by all of this." James said as he rubbed his forehead.

"You aren't the only one. But we'll get through this together." Lily said giving him a warm and tender smile. She then turned and went back into her office. James sighed and followed her.

The next morning James woke up to the sound of music blaring from down stairs. He opened his eyes groggily. He had just been woken up from a very vivid dream that included him a bathtub and a certain redhead. Let's just say James wasn't too happy to wake up. He looked at his alarm and saw that it was 8:30. On a day that he didn't have to go into work until after lunch he woke up early. He sighed and decided to get up and find the source of the loud music. He pulled on a pair of boxers and his glasses from his bedside table. He made his way down the stairs and realised that the music was coming from the kitchen. He could hear a voice now singing along with the music. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen and his eyes nearly dropped out of his head at what he saw. Lily was wearing a pair of very short hotpants and tight vest top. Let's just say James was very much awake now.

__

"Silvia?" The man singing the song sang.

"Yes Mickey?" Lily sang along with the female part.

__

"How do you call your lover boy?" The man sand.

"C'mere lover boy." Lily sang in a husky voice.

__

"And if he doesn't answer?"

"Oh lover boy?" Lily sang seductively. As she sang she moved her hips in time with the music. She captivated James.

__

"And if he still doesn't answer?"

"I simply say ... Baaabbbyyy. Oh Baby. My sweet baby." Lily sang. "You're the one." As Lily sang this line she turned to find James watching her with a smile on his face. Lily blushed and sub-concisely put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Umm I didn't wake you up did I?" Lily asked as she turned down the radio.

"I'm glad you did." James said with a smirk. Lily blushed again. She grinned however when she saw his appearance. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers.

"Do you always walk about the house half-naked?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"Do you?" James replied, as he looked her up and down. Lily blushed.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Lily asked. James shook his head.

"Most certainly not. If you want you can walk about naked that would be totally fine with me." James grinned. Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes. Just then there was a pop and Sirius appeared in front of them.

"Good you guys are up." Sirius said cheerily. His smile grew into a grin when he saw Lily.

"Hey Lily. How you doin?" Sirius flirted. Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius turned to James.

"Dude you'll get ill standing in no clothes. Go get changed." Sirius said. James rolled his eyes and went to leave the room as Lily followed. "Lily you don't need to go." Sirius said with a grin. James rolled his eyes and walked back into the room. He took a hold of Lily's hand before she could hit Sirius.

"Lily why don't you go get ready. I fixed the shower in your bathroom for you." James said.

"Thank you." Lily said with a smile before leaving. Sirius glared at James.

"Party-pooper." Sirius muttered.

"In case I forget to say this, thank you." James said with a grin. Sirius looked confused. "If it weren't for you then I wouldn't be waking up to that every morning." James said before leaving.

"I couldn't have asked her to move in with me." Sirius scolded himself.

Later that morning Lily was sitting at a small London cafe having breakfast with Hestia. Both where too lazy to cook for themselves this morning.

"Unlike you, James actually likes my early morning wake up calls." Lily said. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess you were wearing you little hot pants. No wonder he liked it Lily." She said.

"Whatever. Lets just say I'm not complaining about how he looked." Lily said with satisfied smile. Hestia's mouth opened wide.

"Details." Hestia said with excitement.

"Let's just say training as an Auror did the body good. Sure he looked good before but now he just looks..." Lily trailed off with a dreamy smile spread across her face. Hestia gave her a knowing look. There was silence between the pair for a few minutes until Lily spoke again. "I think I'm falling in love with James." Lily said quietly. She waited for Hestia to look shocked but it never came. Hestia looked at her.

"I knew that. Everyone knows it." Hestia said with a shrug. Lily's eyes widened.

"Everyone? Does James know?" Lily asked. Hestia laughed.

"He doesn't have a clue. He's to in love with you to realise that you actually love him back." Hestia said.

"No he doesn't." Lily said unbelievably. Hestia nodded her head.

"I hate to burst your little bubble Lily. But he has been crazy about you since we were 12 and discovered that girls don't have germs." Hestia said. Lily sat back in her chair and mulled this over.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that." Lily said as she put her head in her hands.

"Why not? It's the truth after all." Hestia shrugged.

"Hestia you're getting my hopes up and you shouldn't do things like that when I know that he doesn't feel the same way." Lily said. Hestia gave her a small smile and patted her hand.

"I want you to promise me something, okay Lily?" Hestia said seriously. Lily looked at her and nodded. "Promise me you will do something about your feelings for James." Hestia said. Lily looked at her empty breakfast plate.

"I don't-" Lily began.

"Please Lily. I hate to see you go through what you went through in our last year at Hogwarts. And I know James feels the same way about you as you feel for him." Hestia said. Lily sighed and looked back at her empty plate.

Later that afternoon Lily was sitting in Millicent Bagnolds' office. Bagnold had sent her an urgent owl that morning requesting a meeting with her. Lily was unsure what it was about and it had not said in the letter. Bagnold smiled reassuringly at Lily.

"Don't look so worried Lily. You are here for a good reason." Mrs Bagnold said. Lily gave her a smile yet was still nervous. "As I am sure you already know Graham Cullen is retiring." Lily nodded her head. "There is a position now opening for a new Head of Department. I want to offer you the job, Lily." Bagnold said. Lily's mouth opened wide in shock.

"Me?" Lily asked astonished.

"Yes, you Lily." Bagnold chuckled. "What do you think?"

"Well what about the job I am doing now?" Lily asked.

"You will finish the project first, of course. Then you will be relocated." Bagnold said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"What about the operation? I'm sure that the 'project' we are in the middle isn't the only corruption within in the ministry." Lily said.

"The future of this operation will be told to you when you come back from France." Bagnold said.

"Well what about James and Frank?" Lily asked.

"If the operation ends they will return to their original jobs. James as Head of the Aurors and Frank as the Head of Law Enforcement. Lily you have no need to worry about them." Bagnold said. "In your contract you were only to work on this operation. And personally I want you to stick around for a while longer, Lily. You are a wonderful Lawyer Lily and a great asset to the Ministry." Bagnold said as she leaned forward on her desk and gave Lily a warm smile. 

Lily stayed quite and stared at the table contemplating her decision. To you and me it would be an easy decision but for some reason Lily needed to think about it. Lily had built her whole life around getting to this point in her career. But Lily was scared that if she reached her goal then there would be nothing left for her to aim for. Lily was scared.

"Could I have some time to think about it?" Lily asked. Bagnold was taken back by this but nodded her head.

"I will need an answer soon though Lily. Perhaps when you get back from the mission you can let me know?" Bagnold asked.

"That should be enough time." Lily said as she stood up. Bagnold shook her outstretched hand then watched as a very confused woman walked out of her office. She hoped Lily would make the right decision for herself.

Lily walked towards a large conference room. She was supposed to meet James, Frank and the Special Ops team there but she was running a few minutes late due to the meeting with Bagnold. When she reached it there was about 25 people standing inside. The meeting had obviously not started yet. When she walked in James and Frank made a beeline for her.

"Lily where have you been?" Frank asked.

"I had a meeting." Lily said. "Let's get started shall we." Lily said as she sat down on a large leather seat. Frank sat down on the right of her and James sat on the other side of Frank.

"If you all could please take a seat." Frank called as he sat. The people did so and all 25 of them sat around a very large table. "On behalf of myself, Miss Evans and Mr Potter we would like to thank you all for coming this afternoon. We understand it is very short notice but a very urgent matter has come upon us." Frank said as he leaned forward on the table and clasped his hands. "Evidence has been found that deatheaters have been using the government to gain artefacts that can help in the up rise of Voldemort." Many people shuddered at the name. 

James looked around the group and could see many of his friends within it. He could see Sirius sit with some of the Aurors that had been chosen. Many of them James had known from his years at school. He also saw Hestia sit with many of the unspeakables. He looked at Lily and could see that she was staring at the table and seemed deep in thought. He hoped that perhaps she was having second thoughts about going so that his job would be made easier.

"You all have been asked here today to be part of a Special Ops team that will stop the transaction of an artefact being given to the deatheaters." Frank stopped so that the idea could sink into everyone. "You have a choose to be here. This mission will be dangerous and lives could be lost. But we are hoping that we found out about this early enough so that it can be an element of surprise. The team will leave tomorrow morning for an undisclosed destination. It is unsure of how long you could be there. From a day to a week or even more. If you feel you can not be part of this mission then please leave now. You will not be thought less off in any way." Frank said. Nobody said anything but it was obvious that it was crossing a few people's minds. Frank turned a man short black hair and sharp features. "You sure you want to do this Bones? Lucy doesn't have that long left." Frank said.

"Lucy has still got a month left. We'll be back by then. She'll not give birth with out me there. Trust me." Bones said with a small chuckle. A few others chuckled or cracked a smile. It lightened the mood a bit. Just a bit. Frank turned to a young women with curly blonde her and round features that accentuated her blue eyes. "Not long until the wedding Marlene. It's gonna be a big day for you. We wouldn't want you to miss it." Frank said. Marlene cracked a smile.

"It took Danny three years to decide on a date. He can wait a while longer." Marlene smiled. Frank chuckled then turned to Sirius.

"What about you Black? I'm sure you've got a date planned." Frank chuckled. Everyone laughed knowing Sirius's womanising ways.

"Well I would have had one but Hestia just won't say yes." Sirius said flashing her a dazzling smile and wink. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"You wish." Hestia said.

"What about you Hestia?" Frank asked.

"Of course I'm going. You think I'm going to let you guys have all the fun?" Hestia chuckled. Frank smiled.

"I'm going to say this one last time and after this there can be no backing out. Is everyone willing to risk his or her lives for this mission?" Frank asked. There was a chorus of 'Yes' and a 'Sounds like fun' from Sirius. Frank smiled. "Then lets get down to business."

Lily passed round a contract for each person to sign and also handed one to James and Frank.

"These contracts is a binding oath to the Ministry that everything told within this room will not in any way be told to the outside world." Lily said as everyone signed their names on the dotted line with the Quills from the middle of the table. When the contract where handed back Lily spoke again. "If anything is ever told about this mission the Ministry will know and they will know who talked. You have just signed an oath of silence and there will be dire consequences if the oath is broken." Lily said seriously. Lily sat back down and it was James's turn to speak.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn the task team will leave for its required destination. You will not know where it is until you get there. When we arrive you will be put into four teams. Five of you will head up the operation from the location we are staying at and will make sure that everything runs smoothly. Ten of you will be the first wave of attack; I will be leading this attack. The next ten will be the second wave, which will be led by Frank." James said. "There will be medical staff also at the location. Any questions?" James asked. Marlene McKinnon put up her hand.

"What is this artefact that Voldemort wants?" She asked. James looked at Lily, unsure of whether he should tell her.

"It is a magical amulet." Lily said. She passed round a picture that found of it. It was a dark silver necklace with a symbol shaped like an oval with a black jewel in the middle. "It should not in anyway be worn for it can be dangerous alone to the touch. If in some how you lay your hands upon it destroy it at once or gave it to either James Frank or myself." Lily said. Edgar Bones raised his hand.

"Are we taking prisoners?" He asked. Frank nodded his head.

"If possible yes." Was all he said. The meeting continued like this for a while longer. 

When it was over Lily went back to her office to sort out some paper work when Melinda, James and Lily's secretary, beeped. Lily picked up her wand and pressed it against a button.

"Yes Melinda?" Lily asked.

"There is a Philippe Vutton on the Muggle felephone." Melinda said with a confused tone. Lily chuckled.

"It's a telephone and I'll take it." Lily said with a small smile. There was another beep and then Lily picked up the receiver.

"Hey." Lily said in a happy tone.

"Well look who sounds gorgeous." The American accent of Philippe her gay friend said. Lily chuckled.

"How are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm great, how are you?" Philippe asked.

"Getting by. Missing you loads of course." Lily said.

"I'm missing you too." Philippe said.

"How is that husband of yours doing?" Lily asked.

"Driving me up the wall but I'm loving every minute of it." Philippe chuckled. "Speaking of love lives, how is yours?" He asked gingerly.

"Non-existent. So how is Barbados?" Lily asked trying to change the subject.

"We're back in the city and don't change the subject. Why is it non-existent? When you lived here you at least five marriage proposals a week." Philippe chuckled.

"I'm just working hard." Lily said.

"There's a guy isn't there? Who is he?" Philippe said. Lily sighed and rubbed her head.

"It's _the _guy." Lily said.

"Oh _that_ guy. I didn't know you met up with him again." Philippe said curiously.

"I work with him _and_ live with him." Lily said.

"Wow Lily that is fast." Philippe said.

"It's not like that. We aren't together or anything like that we're just roommates." Lily said.

"You love him." Philippe said.

"OMG! How do you people know these things?" Lily said exasperated. Philippe chuckled.

"I have a gift." He said.

"Let's talk about you please. I'm sick of talking about this. Why are you back in New York?" Lily asked curiously.

"Kelly sold the bar." Philippe said.

"She did what? I can't believe she did that. It was her life. Do you know who bought it?" Lily asked.

"I did." Philippe said. Lily squealed in delight.

"I can't believe you didn't call sooner." Lily said.

"The deal just went through about an hour ago." Philippe said.

"Pretty early meeting. What time is it over there?" Lily asked.

"It's 10:10. Derek and I are thinking of redecorating. What do you think?" Philippe asked. "We need a woman's opinion." He added.

"Philippe you and Derek are bigger women than I ever could be." Lily chuckled. Philippe laughed.

"Seriously though Lily. Why don't you come over for a few weeks and help us out. Everyone would love to see you again. And I hear Todd Bernstein is kicking himself for not marrying you and also not hiring you." Philippe chuckled.

"Don't even joke about that git." Lily said darkly.

"Okay, I'm sorry but what about a little vacation?" Philippe asked.

"I would love to go back. But I don't know. I've been offered a promotion." Lily said.

"Well don't sound too happy the enthusiasm could wipe you out." Philippe said sarcastically.

"I am happy it's just I'm so young and I've already reached my goal in life. And I'm not sure if I even want to work in the Government any more." Lily sighed.

"Well I think you need a vacation so come and see me. And plus Bernstein really wants to talk with you. I hear he has a great deal for you. And if those doesn't work out Cannons has also been looking for you. You've got lots of opportunities here to make your dream come true." Philippe said.

"I'll have to think about it." Lily said sadly.

"Well if you change your mind I'm just a phone call away." Philippe said.

"I know." Lily said. Noise could be heard in the background of the phone.

"Look I better go. Think about the offer and call me in a few days with your answer, okay?" Philippe said.

"I will. Love you." Lily said.

"Love you too." Philippe said before hanging up. Lily put the receiver down and put her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. She had a great opportunity to make something of herself in England and America. Just then the door knocked from James's office. James entered and gave Lily a small smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" James asked. Lily shook her head and gave him a tired smile. James came into the room. "Look I need to talk to you." James said.

"Sure what about?" Lily asked.

"It's about the mission tomorrow." Lily looked at him. "I don't want you going." James blurted out. Lily looked at him in shock.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"You don't have proper training to do this type mission." James said.

"I'm going." Lily said angrily.

"I know you are but I want to make it clear that I don't want you there." James replied stonily.

"Why the hell not?" Lily asked rising from her chair.

"You're a danger, Lily." James said.

"To who?" Lily asked furiously.

"To the special ops team." James replied.

"You think I can't handle myself? You of all people know what I am capable of doing!" Lily exclaimed.

"You're going to be staying at the location and heading up the operation from there." James said.

"They don't need me there." Lily said. "You need me in the battle." Lily seethed through gritted teeth.

"If it were up to me you wouldn't be going on this mission, it's too dangerous." James said.

"Well how about I don't go at all. Maybe it will be safer for everyone." Lily said furiously.

"My thoughts exactly. But Bagnold said you had to go. To make sure everything is kept legit." James said.

"Well guess what? After this mission you won't have to deal with me at all. I'm going back to America. I've been offered a better job." Lily said angrily. James's face fell. "Don't look so shocked." Lily said bitterly. "Do you know what I don't understand though? How you could have been so nice and yet still lead me on. I must say James you're a great actor." Lily said resentfully. "Now please leave my office." Lily said. James sighed then left her office and went into his own.

What the hell had he done?

~*~*~*~*~

So there you go. What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it??? Please tell me.

I just realised that I got over 100 reviews!!!! That is so great!!!!! WOOHOO!!!

Enough excitement! I have so many people to thank for the reviews and I'm gonna be here all night!!!

First of a big Thanks to

****

Jessie - you're always reviewing thank you!!!

****

Courtney

Spiceyblonde18

cookie87

Emmy - Glad you found out how to use the post thing!!!

****

dandylion345 - Not much Hestia and Sirius in this I'm sorry but maybe some in the next chapter.

****

Cindy - Those erm 'Squirrels' sure seem in love now don't they??? By the way post on your story!!!!

****

tom girl

Meha - Do you know I was really considering making that bit about Sirius shirtless *drool* real!! But I hope you like the James half-naked bit. I'm kinda liking that a bit more!!! lol!!!

****

Channy

Anarane Anwamane

GrangerGurl2

JamesNLily4Ever

Ggal

Tribal Leader

Michelle

Meha - again???? You really like Sirius shirtless don't you!!! You're only human like the rest of us!!!

****

gem7274 - The story is ending soon so maybe James and Lily will get together!! Maybe!!!

****

Alcapacien/Quiggles

Iris - I wasn't accusing you don't worry!!! :-)

****

Tali - The site is up but there is no story on it yet I am afraid. But when there is I will e-mail you!!!

****

Lexie13

Emily - That's so sweet!! My stories are more like cheap jewellery instead of gold!!!! Water them and they turn to rust!!!

****

LillyNyx

Meha - Calm woman!!! I posted!! (Psht! I think Meha is stalking me!!!)

****

ilovesirius101

jenalyn - Hestia does seem confused. I'm confused as well!!! I don't know who to put her with!!!!

****

ella201 - I agree there isn't much Remus but it might change in the next story!!!

****

lilY fLoWer

chick - leave my arse out of this!!!!! lol!!!!

****

Emily - Is this the same one from before??? If it is I think she is stalking me too!!!!

****

gurty

harypotrfan - Fluff????

****

Cara - You ask a very sensible question!!!! Truthfully I have no idea when they will kiss!!!!

Okay so that was everyone!!!!

Well thank you for taking the time and reading this!!!! It meant a lot that you did!!!! Now could you please Review and tell me what you think??? Pretty please with sugar on top?????

*Eimear*


	7. Chapter 7

You guys hate me I know! So forgive me readers as it has been 3 months and 18 days since my last confession - I mean post. The reason for taking so long is ... (Please enter reason) .... umm I blame procrastination!! Ironic, People usually write stories when they procrastinate. I worked and revised. I'm a weird child. Omg!!!! I reached 150 reviews exactly I think that give me a motive to write. lol. Well anyway let's get on with the show!

Please Read and Review!!!!

****

Disclaimer: I on nothing but the idea. But I wouldn't mind owning a chateaux in France. That would be nice.

****

The Magic Charm

****

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~

James, Lily and Frank stood in front of nearly thirty-five people who were all watching and awaiting. It was dawn the next day and the special ops team as well as the medi-wizards were waiting for their instructions as they stood in the alleyway in front of the ministry. Luckily no muggles could see this large ensemble of people, as it would look quiet odd at this time in the morning. James and Lily hadn't spoken since the day before, not like they would have even had the chance, as they were both so busy preparing for the mission. Frank was getting really pissed off by the non-verbal communication between them as they spoke through him when they needed to tell the other something. Lily had found out - from Frank - that she was to stay at the headquarters of the mission and to make sure that everything ran smoothly. In other words sit and wait. Lily didn't want to do this but James was the one who choose who was doing what job. Lily resented him for this.

"On behalf of the Ministry we want to thank you all for partaking in this mission. It could be the difference between life or death for many other witches and wizards." James said as he addressed the large group. He paused as he looked at the ground and contemplated what to say next. 

"I know many of you wonder if you will ever see the loved ones that you have said good bye too. I too wonder, but I pray that each and every one of us gets that chance again. What we go off to do today affects the future of those we love. We fight today so that our family and friends can live safely. We do not fight so that we can win a war. We fight because there is something good in the world to fight for. We fight for our families, we fight for our friends, and we fight for each other." James said. Everyone watched in amazement as this courageous yet very young man took on such a large role as a leader.

"I give you all one piece of advice before we go into battle. Do not aim to kill unless it is needed to be done. Deatheaters will aim to kill you for they do not care about those that fall upon their wand, but we are not as heartless as those are. We aim to capture so that they can spend their days thinking of how callous they have been." James said. He looked at his watch. "Now could everyone go towards his or her assigned portakey, as it is time." James said. There was some muttering as the large group made their way towards their portakey. James made his way towards an empty whiskey bottle that lay beside the broken phone box. He picked it up and looked at it. The bottle looked brand new, which was how James had seen it so easily. The golden brown 'Hennessy' label hid the fact that it was empty as James soon found out when he tipped it over.

"Typical." James muttered.

"We need some Dutch courage about now." A voice said. James turned around to see Edward Bones standing behind him. He was as tall as James was with light green eyes and jet-black hair. "Nice speech." He said, but James just shrugged.

"Need to get them rallied somehow." James replied.

"Must be really hard for you." Edward stated as he leaned against the wall.

"What?" James asked blankly.

"Well our loved ones don't have to fight in this battle." Edward said. James looked at him oddly. "But yours is." Edward said as he looked towards a beautiful red head that was holding a dinted tin can lid with a woman a few years older than her known as Rebecca Murdock. James looked in Lily's direction then looked at the ground.

"If I had my way she wouldn't be here." James said as he looked at Edward.

"Does she know?" Edward asked.

"She knows I don't want her on this mission." James said as he looked back at the red head.

"Does she know why?" Edward asked curiously as he too looked in the direction of Lily. James looked at Edward.

"You better take a hold of this its nearly time. Where is Lewis?" James asked as he looked around.

"Right here." A man said as he came up to the pair. He was shorter than James and Edward but what he lacked in height he made up for in strength. Just as the man put his hand on the bottle James felt a tug just behind his naval then all of a sudden he could feel himself being sulked through a wormhole and pulled in every direction. Just as James felt he couldn't take anymore they stopped. James steadied himself and shook his head before looking at his surroundings. There was a gasp from many of the women that were with them.

They stood in a large hallway that looked as if it had been taken from a royal palace. There were gold fittings everywhere with beautiful red carpet at their feet. There was a grand wooden staircase that led to the upper floors. Suspended from the ceiling was a large crystal chandelier with a large gold rim. The walls were a rich cream colour with a mahogany border. There were many muggle paintings on the walls of women and men and also of landscapes.

"This place is amazing. How did the ministry ever get a place like this?" Lily asked as she stared at the huge chandelier.

"It was donated from some rich family." Frank said as he too looked around.

"Who?" Lily asked. Frank shrugged.

"I've heard about this place, it's called the _Saule De Ciel Bleu _chateaux." Rebecca Murdock spoke up. She had a very tanned skin with long brown hair and hazel eyes with a small mole above the left side of her lip. "Wasn't this apart of some muggle revolution in the 18th century? The magical owners had used it as a place where the wounded could be healed." Rebecca said as she looked at a painting.

"Murdock you actually listened in History of Magic?" Sirius asked with his eyebrows raised. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Potter told me about it once." Rebecca said as she looked at Sirius with a glare.

"Where is James?" Frank as he looked around.

"He must've went on up to his room." Edward said a he too looked around. "Has he been here before?" The question lingered as the others looked at each other. Lily noticed a small gold plaque on the wall beside a great big bay window. Engraved on the plaque was 

_To those that helped in a time of need_

King Napoleon gives thanks to the Potter family

For all their help in aiding those that had 

Been wounded during 1789 -1799

Lily stared at the plaque in astonishment. This chateaux had once belonged James and his family, she knew that his family had been rich but not this rich.

"Lily come on, we are going to our rooms." Hestia called as she walked towards a door. Lily followed her friend up the grand staircase then down a corridor and another and another. She was beginning to wonder just how far away her room was going to be when Frank pointed out her room.

"That's you over their Lily. Hestia is beside you and James's is that one just across from yours. He knows this place like the back of his hand so he can take you wherever you need to go." Frank said with a smile.

"Thanks." Lily said sarcastically as she walked into the room. The small amount of belongings she had taken had been sent along before her and was now sitting packed neatly into a bag that was sitting on a large luxurious queen-sized four poster bed.

"Wow." Lily murmured as she looked around the room. It was very grand and was a beautiful green colour. There was a large bay window that looked out onto the grounds. The room was also had an ensuite bathroom that was beautifully tiled and had a large bath that was situated in the middle of the room. Lily was amazed at how beautiful the room was but she knew she could not dwell in it for long as she was here for a reason. Lily soon left the room and went in search of where she was to begin her work. 

A while later she walked into the dinning room and was not shocked to see many people already at work. The large dinning table could hold up to forty people it was obvious to see. But it was not being used for the purpose of eating dinner at. No, instead it was being used for people to spread papers along it so that information could be easier to read. There was a large buffet table along one side of the room so that people could eat as they worked. On the walls there were many painting of very prominent figures of the 17th century. Lily felt one of them looked oddly familiar. Just as she stared at it Frank came up to her along with two very unknown people.

"Lily I would like you to meet Luc Pierre and Antoinette Prix. They are from the French Ministry and will be helping us with the mission." Frank introduced. Luc was a very handsome man with light brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. His features were wonderfully arched with the goatee on his chin. Antoinette was also very pretty with black hair that was in a high ponytail and square framed glasses that perched along her straight nose.

"Very nice to meet you." Lily said to the pair as she shook both of their hands. The pair smiled at her.

"Umm Lily can I talk to you for a moment?" Frank asked as he led Lily to the side.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. Frank rubbed his face.

"Please tell me you can speak French." Frank pleaded. Lily smiled sadly and shook her head. "Antoinette and Luc can only speak a small amount of English." Frank sighed.

"I'm so sorry Frank I can't help you." Lily said.

"It's alright. Do you know anyone else that can speak French?" Frank asked Lily hopefully.

"Why?" A voice asked. Frank looked at James hopefully. Nobody noticed Lily stiffen and slowly walk away.

"The French Ministry has sent some people to help us." Frank said nodding his head toward Antoinette and Luc, who had been talking amongst themselves and looking at a folder. "The only problem is that they can't speak English." Frank said. "I was just asking..." Frank had turned to Lily and saw that she wasn't there. He looked around the room and saw her in the furthest corner talking importantly to a woman. Frank turned back to James who was looking at Lily. "What happened?" Frank asked with a sigh. James looked at Frank.

"What?" He asked, seemingly bewildered. Frank rolled his eyes.

"You and Lily. She can barely be in the same room with you and every time she has to be she has a scowl on her face." Frank asked. James sighed.

"I just said something really stupid." James replied.

"Well go un-say it because you guys need to have your head in the game." Frank said.

"I know. I'll sort things out." James said.

"Good. Now in the mean time, I've gotta go find someone that can speak this bloody language." Frank said as he walked away. James chuckled then looked at Lily. She was talking to Marlene McKinnon about something and pointing at a piece of parchment on the table. James hated the atmosphere between them. He hadn't realised it but in the past few weeks since she had come back into his life, he had felt happier. With Lily around he could talk to her about things that he couldn't with Sirius, Remus or Peter. He was so angry with himself for approaching her the way that he had. 

James sighed and picked up a piece of parchment that was on the table. The parchment was all about the 'Magic Charm'. _Ironic_, he thought. It was something that had once brought them together but was now tearing them apart. James put the parchment back down on the table and left the large dining room. Unbeknownst to him but emerald eyes followed him.

~*~*~*~

"Sirius, if you swing it like that you'll chop of a head!" Hestia screamed at him. They were with a large group of people in the large ballroom of the chateaux training with weapons, their wands, or just working out. Sirius, Hestia and a few others were training with swords, as each person would be taking them into battle with them.

"That's not the only thing I wouldn't mind swinging." Sirius said with a wink.

"You are so crude." Hestia said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know you want me Hestia, but bad mouthing me isn't helping your case." Sirius said.

"You are so annoying." Hestia angrily. Sirius couldn't help but grin wider. Working out with Sirius reminded her so much of the dream that she had, and it was frustrating her as he looked just as good now as he had in the dream.

"I love you two." Sirius with a grin. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"I would love to poke your eyes out with this sword." Hestia said indicating to the sword that was in her hand.

"There will be no poking out of anybody's anything." James said as he came up to the small group with a brown folder in his hand.

"You're no fun." Sirius said with a wry smile. James looked at him oddly.

"Okay." James said with a shake of his head. "How're things going? The swords alright?" James asked as he took Hestia's from her hand. He let his fingers wrap around the golden handle.

"They're fine." Sirius replied. "Tim's needs sharpened though." Sirius said as he pointed a tall man with blondish hair.

"Good. I'll get Greg to sort that out." James said. "Keep practicing." James said as he walked away.

"Hey James, wait up." A female voice called. James looked back to see Hestia walking after him.

"What's up?" James asked looking concerned.

"Umm I need to talk to you in private." Hestia said as she noticed nosy Fiona Summers watching the pair.

"Sure." James said as he led Hestia out of the ballroom and down a hallway then into another room. The room was large with stacks of books everywhere; the room was obviously the library. "What is it?" James as he sat down in a dark green leather chair. He was looking through the folder and was not really studying his surroundings like Hestia had done.

"What did you do to Lily?" Hestia asked. James stopped skimming the article and looked at the woman in front of him. He sighed and put the folder on the small coffee table beside him. "So it was you that put her in this major bad mood." Hestia stated. "I thought things were going good between you guys? How did you put your foot into this one?" She asked with a sigh.

"I told her I didn't want her on the mission." James with a stony expression. Hestia stared at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"You idiot!" She screamed at him. James looked at her in surprise. "Even you should know better than that." Hestia said with a furious sigh.

"But I don't want her here." James defended.

"None of us wants her here. This is a fight she doesn't need to be involved in but once she sets her mind on something no one can deter her. James, you've known the girls for years. You know how bloody determined she is." Hestia said. James sighed and stood up and walked over to the large bay window.

"How am I going to make things better?" James asked after a long pause.

"First of all I need you tell me everything that happened when you told her." Hestia said. And James did. He told her about telling Lily straightforward that he didn't want her there and of course he told her of Lily's outburst.

"Have you no tact?" Hestia screamed at him. "Could not have eased her into it? And to tell her she is a danger? James you're a complete idiot." Hestia said shaking her head. "Do you know how long she has tried to prove that she is something in this world? That she isn't just some muggle child? She has done nothing but work her arse off since she was 11 to show witches and wizards that she is something. And she has finally gotten to that place in her life and then _you_ of all people demoralise her by telling her she is a _danger_!" Hestia screamed.

"I didn't mean it like that." James defended.

"I know that. But Lily doesn't." Hestia said with a shake of her head. James sighed and put his head in his hands.

"How am I gonna make things better?" James asked.

"Why is it that you want to make things better?" Hestia asked. James looked at Hestia as if she were crazy.

"Because... it's Lily. I don't want her mad at me." James said.

"Is that all?" Hestia asked as she crossed her arms. James looked at her. After a moment he shook his head.

"No it's not. I'm crazy for the girl, Hestia. I have been since she told me too piss off at the end of fourth year." James admitted. It felt good to get that of his chest. Everybody knew that he was but he had never formally admitted it. "I love Lily Evans." James said as if to make sure that the words could be formed.

"Yeah I knew that. Just wanted to make sure you did." Hestia said with a shrug. James rolled his eyes. "Now if you want to clear all this mess up and win her heart, you have to do one thing." Hestia said.

"What's that?" James asked.

"You have to tell her everything." Hestia said with a shrug.

~*~*~*~

James was standing in the middle of the ballroom. All eyes were on him.

"We leave in an hour. This isn't a suicide mission, but some of you will not return. If you have letters or anything you wish to give to loved ones, now is the time to write them. The Ministry wants to thank you for doing this. But when you get out there don't think of the ministry. Think of each other. For that is who we all are fighting for." At this James looked out of the corner of his eye to see Lily watching him. There was no anger on her face just worry. "Could everyone meet back in here in an hour and make sure that they have everything they need." At this everyone separated and went their own way. James sighed and looked at Sirius who was standing with Hestia. Hestia noticed his glance and inclined her head towards Lily. James looked in her direction and saw that she was leaving with the crowd. James quickly caught up with her.

"Can I have a word with you, please?" James asked. Lily sighed and nodded her head. She followed him towards the library that he and Hestia had been in before. She sat down on a leather couch that been beside the chair that James had sat in earlier.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Lily asked. James sat down in the seat that he had sat in before.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said and how I said it. I didn't mean it the way it came out." James said as he fiddled with his robe sleeve.

"So you don't mind me being here?" Lily asked.

"I still don't want you here." James said. Lily sighed angrily.

"WHY THE HE-?" Lily began.

"Let me finish please." James pleaded with her. Lily seethed angrily but let him talk. "I don't want you here because I don't want you to get hurt." James said.

"I'm not going to get hurt." Lily said angrily.

"Lily the stuff I'm saying out there-" James pointed towards the door. "-isn't just to rally them. I'm not saying it so they will fight better. I'm saying because it is the truth. People are going to die, Lily, and I don't want one of them to be you." James said. Lily looked at James. He was so passionate about what he was saying that he scared her. She never really believed that people would actually die but was suddenly sinking in.

"Then why are you alright about Sirius here? He is one of your friends as well." Lily asked.

"I don't want him here. But he needs to be here. He is one of the best aurors we have. He's right up there next to Moody and we can't exactly do without him." James said.

"Oh and you can do without me?" Lily asked angrily. James sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"You're taking this the wrong way." James said angrily.

"How am I supposed to take it?" Lily asked. James sighed and stood up.

"Not like this." James said calmly. "Look I need to get my stuff sorted." James said.

"You just can't walk away and leave it like this." Lily said as she too stood.

"And I'm not going too." James said as he took to letters out of his pocket. They were both rolled up and tied with a blue ribbon. He handed them to Lily. "If I don't come back..." James trailed off. "There is one there for my parents ... and one for you. It'll explain everything." James said. Lily looked at the rolled up parchment, tears glistening her eyes.

"You're coming back." Lily said.

"I might not." James said as he looked at the ground and started to walk towards the door. But a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked at Lily and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Please don't go into battle thinking you won't come out if it." Lily said. James sighed and was about to say something when he felt lips upon his own. She was kissing him and he was not minding one bit. He kissed her back with such intensity that it shocked her. Finally she pulled away and leaned her forehead against his chest. She then looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes and she prayed that this wouldn't be the last time that she could do that. She sighed and decided that she had to go. She had to. And she did. James watched her leave and couldn't help but feel the slightest bit happier, even if he were going into battle.

~*~*~*~

Lily sighed as she sat in the large kitchen. It was very old fashioned with a large black stove and wooden workbench. She was very peckish and knew that once the battle started she would not have any time to eat. As she looked through the large refrigerator someone walked into the kitchen.

"Anything nice in there?" A voice asked. Lily spun around to see her friend Alice standing there. She had her lengthy brown hair pulled back in a tight bun and she was wearing her white nurses uniform. She was part of the medical crew that had come along on the mission

"Hey Alice." Lily said with a smile. "There's nothing snack worthy." Lily said as she turned back to the refrigerator.

"Ah well, it goes straight to the hips anyway." Alice said with a chuckle. Lily smiled again as she closed the refrigerator door. There was silence as the pair sat down on two stools along the bench. "So how is life living with James?" Alice asked.

"The house is great. But James is an asshole." Lily said with a shake of her head.

"Why?" Alice asked concernedly.

"He thinks I can't look after myself and that I would be a danger in battle." Lily said angrily.

"He probably just doesn't want you to get hurt." Alice reasoned.

"But why doesn't he just say that then?" Lily asked angrily.

"He's a guy, Lily. They make things complicated." Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean Frank needs to understand that taking care of people is in my job description." Alice said annoyed with the situation at hand. "He doesn't want me here either." Alice explained.

"I forgot you guys were dating." Lily said.

"It's been a few weeks. But I'm happy. Frank makes me really happy." Alice said with a dreamy smile.

"Lucky for some." Lily said with a sigh as leaned on her elbow that was placed on the workbench.

"You and James still not together yet?" Alice asked.

"What makes you think we would get together?" Lily asked, her eyebrows raised in astonishment at such a thought.

"Lily you're crazy about the guy. Don't even try to deny it. And James is crazy about you. I've seen the way he has looked at you today." Alice said.

"He does?" Lily asked cautiously. Alice nodded her head. "Then why hasn't he ever told me?" Lily asked.

"It's James. Remember the guy who you used to ask you out nearly every week when we were in Hogwarts. He probably thinks you don't feel the same." Alice said with a shrug. "If you ever want anything to happen between you guys, you have to make the first move."

"Me?" Lily asked. Alice nodded then hopped of the stool and left the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

An hour was up. All those that were on the first wave of attack were ready to go, but they had 5 more minutes until the portakey would take them to their undisclosed destination.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked as he looked around to group.

"I'm here." Sirius said as he came rushing up to the group. He looked very flushed and was buttoning up the last three buttons of his black ministry robes.

"Where've you been?" James asked him curiously as he folded his arms.

"Doing things." Sirius said with a shrug. James noticed Sirius look past him and look at Hestia who was also buttoning up her black robes. She was on the second wave of attack. James grinned at Sirius.

"Well?" James asked. Sirius grinned.

"Best thing to do before you die mate." Sirius laughed.

"Well I'm not dieing yet." James said with a grin. Sirius looked at him oddly. "I think I'm in with a chance." James said.

"F**k man I could have told you that. She's just as mad about you as you are for her." Sirius said. James rolled his eyes.

"Everyone get ready." James called. The group of ten gathered round and took a hold of a large stale baguette. James twisted around so that he could see Lily. His eyes landed on the red head and he locked eyes with her. Just then he felt a tug behind his navel and then he was gone.

Lily sighed as the group of ten disappeared. She sat down in a chair that was at the side of the room and put her head in her hands. Hestia walked over to her.

"You okay?" She asked Lily. Lily looked at her.

"People are going to die aren't they?" Lily asked.

"Let's just hope its deatheaters and none of our lot." Hestia reassured.

"He gave me a letter to give to his parents in case he doesn't come back." Lily said as she looked at the ground.

"Did he tell you anything?" Hestia asked hopefully.

"He tried to explain why he didn't want me here. I guess I wasn't much help." Lily replied.

"So he didn't tell you anything?" Hestia asked. Lily shook her head.

"He gave me a letter as well." Lily said as she took the roll of parchment out of her pocket.

"When I leave Lily, read the letter. If I know James, it will take him a long time to work up the courage to tell you in person what is in that letter." Hestia said. Lily looked at her oddly. Just as she was about to say something a man with dark hair and chiselled features came up to Lily.

"There's a problem Lily. Luc has translated some of the French decoded information." The young man known as Ian said.

"Well what is it?" Lily asked as she stood from the chair and followed him out of the ballroom and into the dining room.

"We got the co-ordinates wrong." Ian said. Lily looked at the information that Luc had decoded and then at the co-ordinates that had been used for the portakey. Lily gasped.

"They're going to arriving right in the middle of things." Ian said sadly.

"Lily the entreaty is lit." Frank said as he ran into the dining room.

"Go! Be prepared you will be appearing in the thick of things." Lily said. She followed him back into the ballroom. She grabbed a hold of Hestia and gave her a hug.

"Be careful." She whispered. Hestia nodded then joined the rest of the second wave. In a few seconds they were gone. There was nobody in the ballroom but Lily. She went back into the dining room.

"The second wave has gone. We need to keep an eye on their movements. Ian will you tell Luc and Antoinette that anything concerning the size of the deatheater company needs to be told to me instantly. We might need more back up." Lily said as she rubbed her face.

~*~*~*~

"CRUCIO!" A voice screamed at James. James quickly deflected it and grin. The deatheater figure moved towards him and produced a long silver sword. James took his sword from his holder and stopped the blade from striking his shoulder. The deatheater lifter the sword and swung it around but James stopped it again. They struck a few more blows until James struck the deatheaters right thigh, causing to fall to the ground and as he fell his blade struck James' shoulder. James gasped at the pain and the deatheater pulled his sword from James flesh.

"B**TARD!" James screamed. James elbowed the deatheater in the head causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. James looked around him to see every auror fighting a deatheater, luckily they were not badly outnumbered since the second attack came.

"James!" A voice called. James looked up to see Sirius calling him. He was battling a deatheater and was currently winning but he held a gold chain in his hand. He threw the chain to Sirius and it was like slow motion as it went threw the air. James caught it easily but winced as he moved his left arm.

"You're hurt go back with it!" Sirius called.

"James!" Another voice called. James spun around to see Rebecca Murdock in some serious help. He ran over and pulled the deatheater off her. He winced again as the deatheater smacked his shoulder.

"Rebecca take the amulet. Go back!" James said as he punched the deatheater then threw the amulet to Rebecca who was lying on the ground.

"But James you're hurt." Rebecca said.

"Go!" James screamed he punched the deatheater again. And Rebecca did so. But as she disapparated two deatheaters grabbed a hold of her arms in hope of getting the necklace. "Rebecca!" James screamed as the deatheaters disapparated along with Rebecca. The deatheater pulled out his wand but James did a roundhouse kick and knocked it out of his hand. James pulled his wand out of his.

"Petrificus Totalus!" James screamed and the deatheater went stiff and fell to the ground. James stepped over him and ran towards Sirius who was battling to deatheaters. James elbowed one of them in the back of the head. The deatheater fell forward and Sirius moved out of the way so that he didn't fall on him. Sirius looked at James smiled.

"Having fun?" He asked with a grin.

"Two deatheaters followed Rebecca back to the castle." James said frantically as he clutched at his shoulder. Just then a deatheater apparated a few feet away from them. He grabbed a hold of two deatheaters then disapparated again. "SHIT!" James exclaimed. Sirius punched the deatheater he was fighting in the gut.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked as a death eater flew past James and fell into a heap.

"Nice." Sirius said as he saw the deatheater in a heap.

"We have to get back to the châteaux. Deatheaters followed Rebecca back." James said as he winced with the pain in his shoulder. Frank cursed under his breath then looked around him. Many deatheaters lay motionless on the ground, as did a few aurors and unspeakables. James grinned as he watched Hestia kick a deatheaters ass.

"...And that's for making me break a goddamn nail. And this is for..." James heard her shout. If he was in any other situation he would have laughed. There were not many deatheaters left but the ones that were still there were putting up a good fight.

"One of us needs to stay here." Frank said. Neither wanted to stay, as they wanted to make sure that the women they loved were okay, even if the pair was injured.

"Both of you guys go. I can take care of things." Sirius said. "You need more with you. Take Hestia." Sirius said as he watched her put the body bind on a deatheater.

"Where we going?" She asked as she looked at the three men.

~*~*~*~

"Lily duck!" Ian screamed as he shoot a curse at the deatheater that Lily was fighting.

"Thanks." Lily shouted as she turned to another deatheater and punched him. More and more deatheaters were appearing at every moment and Lily was getting scared. Rebecca had given her the amulet and it was now hidden in a secret pocket in her robes. But Lily could feel the power of it trying to take control of her. As Lily faltered from a shiver, caused by the amulet, which ran down her spine, a deatheater smacked her across the face. Lily fell to the ground. The deatheater laughed and walked towards her.

"Mudblood is finally getting what is coming to her." A sneering voice said. He kneeled down beside and pushed some stray hair away from her face. "Any last words, Evans?" The voice whispered.

"Yeah." Lily said. "Piss Off." She said as she kicked him hard in the stomach and got up. Just as she pointed her wand at him, people apparated around her. She smiled as she saw James but when she turned back to the deatheater he was gone. Somebody gave Lily a hard smack across the back and Lily fell to the ground again. James watched in horror as he saw Lily fall. He pointed his wand at the deatheater.

"CRUCIO!" James screamed but the deatheater quickly deflected the curse.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Potter." The deatheater reprimanded.

"Don't worry, Nott, I will." James said with a maniac grin.

"No Dumbledore between us now, Potter. What you waiting for?" Nott asked as he got ready shoot at James.

"This is gonna be fun." James grinned.

Lily watched as James and Nott battled. Somebody heaved Lily up and she was about to hit them when she saw that it was Hestia.

"Chill." Hestia said. "Now get out of here. Destroy the thing, I know you have it." Hestia said in a whisper. 

"I can't leave now." Lily said as she looked back at James. Nott had just punched him across the face but James responded by a vicious blow to Nott's stomach.

"He'll be fine. Now go. I'll cover you." Hestia said a deatheater attacked the pair. Hestia pulled out her sword and blocked the his strike. Lily ran out of the ballroom but she did not notice Nott watching her.

"She has the amulet." He screamed to the other deatheaters. The deatheaters tried to move away from the people they were fighting but to no avail. Nott shot a curse at James that made him fly across the room and land in a heap. Nott then ran out of the ballroom and down a hall in the way he thought Lily went. James shook his head so that his eyes became clear. He looked about for Nott and saw that he wasn't there. He got off the ground and ran out of the ballroom. He saw Nott turn a corner at the end of the corridor. James quickly followed him, he then saw him go into the dining room. James ran in to see Lily standing with a book and the amulet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nott sneered.

"Luckily you're not me." Lily replied. James went to move to Lily's side, but stopped when Nott pointed his wand at Lily.

"If you move Potter, she gets it." Nott sneered. "Now put the amulet down."

"Okay." Lily said as she sat the amulet on the dining table, which separated her and Nott.

"Co-operative little bitch isn't you." Nott said with a grin. At this James attacked him and the pair continued their battle. James was about to punch Nott in the face when he blocked him with a small sword that sliced across James's knuckle. James reacted by using his other fist to punch Nott. Nott fell across the table and James took his sword out of his belt and went to strike Nott but he moved out of the way. Lily quickly moved out of the way and tripped and fell to the ground as she did so. As she fell the amulet fell out of her hands and smashed on the ground. There was a puff of red smoke and all that was left was shard of red glass and a gold chain. 

James jumped onto the table and blocked an attack that Nott threw his way. James jumped as Nott tried to strike his legs. James landed beside Nott and kicked him in the stomach then struck him across the stomach with his sword. Nott fell back and landed on the ground. Just as James pointed his wand at Nott there was a flash of blinding light and James tried to shield his eyes. Lily screamed.

Suspended in mid air was a tall, thin, pale man with horrific red eyes and slits for nostrils. It was Voldemort. But he wasn't real because Lily could see the portrait through him. It was like he was a ghost but he couldn't have been.

"Where is the amulet?" He asked in a thunderous voice. There was silence.

"The girl has it." Nott replied. Voldemort turned his eyes on Lily. Lily could feel pain running through her.

"Give it to me!" He demanded.

"N-No!" Lily stuttered. As Lily said this James fell to the ground and started screaming in pain. "James!" Lily screamed. She looked at Nott to see that his wand was upon James.

"You will give it!" Voldemort shouted.

"It's shattered." Lily screamed at him. "You can't do much with it now." Lily said as she pointed towards the red fragments of glass. Voldemort let out a deafening roar that shook the chateaux.

"NOTT YOU FOOL!" Voldemort screamed. "This isn't over!" He said directing his words to Lily. "Come you fools." Voldemort said as he disappeared. Nott disapparated after his master and James stopped screaming in pain. Lily crawled over to him. There were tears streaming down her face at seeing James lying there motionless. She took his head and put it in her lap. She checked to see if he was still alive - he was. Lily cried even harder. There was a lot of blood around James' left shoulder and some blood coming out of his mouth. She heard feet come pounding towards her.

"Lily!" She heard Hestia scream. Hestia ran around the table and gasped at seeing James lying motionless. "Oh god!" Hestia said. Just then Sirius ran into the room followed by a medi-wizard.

"James!" Sirius gasped.

~*~*~*~

Lily sat watching him. He was going to be okay. His shoulder wound had been healed but he still needed his rest. He had not woken up yet and the medi-wizard thought it would be a few hours before he finally would. They were lucky that no lives had been lost. But a lot of aurors and unspeakables were badly injured. No deatheaters had been killed either, but they had captured seven of them, which was good. Lily rubbed her eyes and put her hands in her pockets as she continued to stare at James lying motionless in his bed. However, something her pocket caught her attention. It was the rolls of parchment James had given her earlier. They were a tiny bit squashed but not badly harmed. Lily looked at the one that had her name on it. She decided that this was as good a time as any to read it. She took off the blue ribbon and opened it up.

__

Dear Lily,

If you are reading this then I didn't make it. I don't really know what to write after that. I guess I have only thing that I can write. I have needed to tell you this since the moment I saw you in America. I am madly and crazy in love with you. From the moment you pulled me that pint I knew that I didn't want you leave my life. But we were in two separate places at the time. But then once again you came back into my life. You walked into Bagnold's office and you made me fall for you for the third time. The first time being when you told me to 'piss off'_ at Hogwarts. What a way to capture my heart._

Living and working with you had been a torture to me because every moment you were near me I wanted to feel your lips on mine. Now I guess that will never happen. I am sorry I never got the chance to say this when I was alive. I was just too much of a coward to hear your response. Now that you know how I felt I don't want you to dwell on it. I want you to be happy, Lily, and I will always be watching over you.

Love James

As Lily ended the letter there were tears streaming down her face. She never knew he felt so passionate for her. But she was happy because now she knew how he felt and he was alive. She couldn't wait for him wake up. They had so much to talk about. There was a knock on the door and Sirius walked in.

"Hey." He said softly. Lily wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked him.

"Just a few scratches." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Good." Lily replied.

"Why don't you go get some rest? I'll stay here with him." Sirius offered. Lily looked at James then nodded.

"I guess he won't be waking up any time soon. Will you-?" Lily began.

"You'll be the first to know when he wakes up." Sirius said with a smile. Lily smiled and put the letter in her pocket then stood up. She hugged Sirius then left the room. Sirius sat down in the seat she had just occupied.

"She gone?" A voice asked. Sirius looked at the bed to see James awake.

"You're awake." Sirius pointed.

"I have been for a while." James said with a shrug.

"I gotta go tell Lily." Sirius said as he went to stand.

"No." James said stopping him.

"Why not?" Sirius asked questioningly.

"She read the letter." James sighed. Sirius looked at him enquiringly. "I gave her a letter to read if I didn't make it." James said.

"What was in the letter?" Sirius asked.

"How I felt about her." James replied. "And I'm not dead and she knows." James sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sirius asked as if James were mad.

"Yeah but were do I go from here?" James asked. Sirius grinned.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked. James shrugged and Sirius just shook his head. "Well get stronger then walk up to her and snog the face off her." James laughed.

"I guess that would be a good start." James said. "So is that what you did too Hestia?" James asked with a grin.

"I was kinda hoping you forgot that." Sirius said as he rubbed his forehead.

"What's going on between you guys?" James asked curiously.

"Nothing, we just slept together. But I don't know, I guess something more could happen." Sirius said. James chuckled and shook his head. Only time would tell.

~*~*~*~

Lily sighed as she opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep after having a shower when leaving James's room. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30 at night. She sighed and turned on the lamp on the bedside table and got out of the bed and wrapped her nightgown around her. She walked over to her window and opened it so that some air could get into the room. It was such a beautiful night with a large full moon and twinkling stars. She thought about Remus and what he must be going through at that moment. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." She called not turning from the window. The person entered and closed the door after them. She could hear the footsteps walk towards, she knew the person coming towards her was not dangerous.

"It's a beautiful night." A soft husky voice said in her ear. Lily smiled and turned to look at the figure.

"You're all better." She said. James nodded his head.

"All better." He said as he touched his left shoulder. She smiled again and looked at the ground.

"You really scared me." She said quietly. "For a moment I thought I had lost you." Lily said. James put a finger under chin and raised her head so that she was looking right at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." James said. "I love you too much to leave you." He said quietly. Lily smiled.

"I love you too much to let you go." Lily replied. James grinned then leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. That night Lily and James made love. They did not know what tomorrow brought but they spent that night with one they loved. A night they hoped to have for their rest of their lives.

****

The End

~*~*~*~

And so it ends. The saga that is The Magic Charm. A story that was only supposed to be a chapter long. I guess it is kinda short with only 7 chapters. But do not despair I am working on a sequel. Actually I'm hoping to make this into a 'Romantic Trilogy' but we'll see about that. I have to work on a sequel. I mean I can't leave it like that now can I 

Wow I have so many loose ends. Ha Ha, I'm glad I'm me cause I know what is gonna happen. I bet you're all wondering if Lily is still gonna leave? And what the hell is going on with Sirius and Hestia? Well they get together? Or will they be another Joey and Rachael? (Friends!) And what about Remus? Does he get a woman? Also Lily and James's past have to catch up on them. Stuff did happen in their three years apart.

I really liked writing this story. And yet again I am really sorry for the long delay. This chapter is longer than the others I think - not sure but it took me less time to write. I know how could it when I haven't posted in 3 months. But I have just spent the last two night writing it and I really got into it. I'm not really happy with the ending as it is a bit abrupt with all the Lily and James lovey dovey stuff but when the sequel is up you will see why it is abrupt. I'm leaving all the lovey stuff till then. I really need to know what you guys thought? Did ya hate it? Love it? My endings are never as good as my beginnings I feel. Any please review. PLEASE!!!!!

So I guess for the last time on this story - The Thanks.

****

Cookie87 I've probably lost your attention now but I'm glad you think that the story isn't all flowers and sunshine. I don't think this chapter could have been even if I tried.

****

Jessie James had some hard decisions but they were for the best. I think Lily understand why he didn't want her there.

****

harypotrfan Hi fluff! I think my ending was full of fluff. Lol.

****

Tom Girl

Patricia123

Emmy It's hard getting time to post but I decided that if you can update so can I!!! Lol

****

Lily-Potter8 James proved he loved her. But he did it by a letter, not very courageous eh? Lol

****

DareToDream

HPdancerfan4

Hermione Granger63

Kimmerz

dandylion345

Meha Stalking me as always!!! Lol. He is a daft prick isn't he, but now he's a sweet daft prick. lol

****

Lexie13

alya

Iris I love the song London Rain and I love Ivy Leagues story.

****

ChibiMangaAngel Did I ever get round to e-mailing you? If not I am so sorry!!!!

****

South

Mary

Alcapacien

Channy

Courtney 

Skye

Steph

Divaleah

lilaelensar Lily was just being stubborn, I think I explained why she was like that in the story. Can't rally remember lol

****

Cara

Missy

coffeegal102 Men are idiots! Don't get me started on that fact! I've already ranted so much about it on the hp.com boards.

****

PhOeNiXReBiRtH

Tribal Leader

wizemunkee006

Prongsie-gurl8 If you like the heat of the moment stuff you would like my other story Forever and Beyond. I so need to update it.

****

Fallen Angel

Meha You back stalking me again. Lol. But I was busy ... erm really busy! Honest! Oh and Triple chocolate Chip are my favourite ;-)

****

Stephanie

Alyssa

And that concludes the 'Thanks'. I get the popular opinion that James is really stupid. I agree but I hope he made up for it.

Well thanks for reading the entire story and for sticking with me this far. I'm sorry I took a long time. But I hope it was worth it in the end.

Please Review!!!

****

*Eimear*


End file.
